


Santa Baby Honey

by SadaVeniren



Series: Crack Fic BDSM [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blindfolds, Coming In Pants, Crack, Dom Louis, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Gags, Harry in Lingerie, Humor, Lace Panties, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Self-Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Vibrators, mentions of reindeer play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: “Let’s cut right to the chase,” Niall said, loading the powerpoint, which was just one page, comprised of Louis’ face and the wordsHow do you solve a problem like this asshole?“It’s the beginning of November and Louis is already being a fuckwit. How are we gonna have him knock that shit off this year?”aka Louis is the CEO of a toy company and Christmas is a stressful time of year so his assistant decides the best way to make him chill out is by getting him laid through a Secret Santa





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo~ Merry December! November was filled with writing my Big bang fic so this isn't your traditional advent fic. It is instead a "12 days of Christmas" fic with two additional days because.... why not. Anyway that means there will (god willing) be a new chapter each day!!!
> 
> And yes, there will be BDSM and smut and appropriate tags will be forthcoming in this eventually but overall this is a CRACK FIC. PLEASE BE AWARE THIS IS A SILLY FIC. It's meant to be fun and fluffy and silly.
> 
> I'm not sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> [Russian Translation can be found here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7703851)

_November 4 - November 16_

Tomlinson Toys was an old and established British company. One of those where someone’s great-grandfather had built it up from the ground up, bare hands and all, and had gone on to bequeath it to his son, who bequeathed it to his son, et cetera et cetera. In this case the lucky man who had been the latest recipient of the bequeathing was one Louis Tomlinson, and he is who this story is about.

You see this is - at its heart - a story of a man discovering the true meaning of- well not Christmas exactly. But he discovers the true meaning of lust, love, friendship, all that normal good stuff that stories are meant for.

It’s not that Louis Tomlinson is a sad sack of a man. He is a wealthy man, and as opposed to some of his rich peers he’s also a charitable man. But he is what some (most) would call a workaholic. He is the first person in the office and he’s the last to leave, mostly because he never leaves. His assistant, a jovial fellow named Niall who will have a large part in this story, has walked in on Louis Tomlinson asleep at his desk too many times to have it be anything but intentional. 

And it only gets worse as the year gets closer and closer to Christmas; as you can guess that’s the busy time for Tomlinson Toys. They have their normal production, but they have their signature TTT (Tomlinson Toys for Tots) where for every toy sold they give a toy to a child in need. Which means they need to double their production. You can see how Louis Tomlinson, owner of Tomlinson Toys, would be under a bit of stress at this time of year. Stressed to the point that he’s snappish, and bordering on rude. The kind that only comes from days of ill sleep. 

It’s the kind of demeanor that soaks into everyone around you, and makes them in turn snappish, and bordering on rude, and it’s an overall unfriendly environment. Not something you want in a business that is in the business of producing Christmas cheer and joy.

Which is where our tale starts. With our hero’s co-workers trying to figure out how to contain, and perhaps perk up, his sour mood.

“Let’s cut right to the chase,” Niall said, loading the powerpoint, which was just one page, comprised of Louis’ face and the words _How do you solve a problem like this asshole?_ “It’s the beginning of November and Louis is already being a fuckwit. How are we gonna have him knock that shit off this year?”

We never claimed this would be a wholesome story….

Liam - the CFO of Tomlinson Toys - raised his hand, unnecessary considering this meeting only had six people in it. “Is the pot not working?”

“He’s not smoking it anymore, no. Too busy, he claims. I’ve tried to slip it in his tea, give him a brownie, but he’s not biting.”

“When’s the last time he got laid?” Zayn, Director of Toy Operations, asked, barely looking up from his phone where he was no doubt scheduling one hundred different things.

“Gross,” Lottie, Louis’ sister and Director of Media Relations, said. “I don’t want to think about that.”

“No, no that’s good,” Niall said. “He hasn’t scheduled anyone in the calendar since June so I can only guess that’s the last time. Right after the Tokyo visit.”

“That Tokyo visit was brutal. He spent most of it yelling at vendors for their shoddy products,” Steve, VP of Sales, said. “I was lucky to sign the contracts I did. He was on a warpath.”

“Right, right,” Niall was nodding as he paced at the head of the table. “But would it be enough? We all know he’s… particular.”

“ _I_ didn’t fucking know,” Lottie muttered. “And I didn’t want to either. So don’t clarify, please,” she said right as Bebe, Head of HR, raised her hand.

“Are we talking about the whole BDSM thing that he had me send out a memo about never mentioning because it violated the sexual harassment clause of the employee handbook?”

Niall waved his hand. “It’s fine. Liam is here. He’s approved this discussion.”

“Oh my fucking god,” Lottie said right before Liam’s slow, measured, and clearly put upon voice said, “well, I wouldn’t say I _approve_ of discussing Louis’ sex life. But! There’s nothing wrong with talking about his sex life if we’re in a less professional setting, because friends are of course allowed to talk about their friend’s sex life.”

“I hope you aren’t talking about mine,” Zayn said, casual as could be.

“Only every other Tuesday, when the moon is high in the sky,” Steve said.

Zayn seemed to consider this and then nodded. “Valid.”

“I shouldn’t be part of this conversation,” Lottie said, burying her face in her hands.

Niall waved her off again. “So we’re in agreement that our mission this month is to get Louis laid. BDSM style?”

“How would we even go about this?” Bebe asked. “Do we know anyone in the scene?”

“I’m sure I know a couple people,” Zayn said, and Steve nodded as well.

“Okay, but if you’re setting my brother up with someone,” Lottie said, “it’s not just enough that this person is _in the scene_ or whatever. He’s got that whole savior complex too. So it would need to be someone he’d want to help. And also he like only dates, I don’t even know. Brunets? Muscular?”

“He told me once when he was drunk that he’d climb James Bay like a tree,” Niall said.

They all went silent as they tried to mull this information over. They worked at the best toy company in the world, but they knew they weren’t Build-A-Bitch. Finding the perfect person would be nigh impossible. Especially considering how much Louis didn’t leave the office on a good week around this time of year.

The door to the meeting room swung open and Harry Styles, assistant to the CFO, stumbled in. “Sorry I’m late. I was cleaning up a scheduling problem. Someone booked the phone meeting with LA at the same time as the meeting with Sydney and trying to find a new time that would work for both was surprisingly difficult.”

Niall looked up and his eyes lit up.

Liam looked up and his eyebrows danced in delight.

Steve looked up and rubbed his chin in thought.

Bebe looked up and steepled her fingers under her chin.

Lottie looked up and immediately sighed as she saw the looks of the others in the room.

Zayn kept scrolling through his phone because he had already come to this conclusion the moment Niall had mentioned James Bay.

Harry, just about six foot, with the body of a swimmer, shoulder length curly brown hair, and the most beautiful glass green eyes ever, smiled at the room. “So what have I missed?”

And collectively everyone knew what they needed to do.

“We’re planning a Secret Santa this year for Christmas,” Liam said.

“We’re doing _what_?” Niall whipped his head around. That was not in anyway what he was going to say. He was gonna lead in about BDSM and get a feel about where Harry stood on being his boss’s newest boyfriend. He couldn’t understand how Liam could have read the room so poorly. He tried to convey all of this with his face, but Liam just eyebrowed him into submission.

“Oh I love Secret Santas. I mean, I’ve never done one here but I’ve done it with friends in uni. It’s super fun.” Harry sat down and took out his tablet so he could begin taking notes. His eyes flitted to the Smartboard and then he froze. “Uh, should I make an action point about the um… solving Louis problem?”

Niall seemed to remember the slide he’d made and he flushed. “Oh. Um. Well. It’s just we-”

“You know how Louis turns into a dick at Christmas right?” Zayn asked, saving Niall from floundering.

“I mean, I wouldn’t call him a _dick_ ,” Harry said slowly, looking at everyone.

“He’s a dick,” Lottie said. “You can say it. We all do.”

“Anyway,” Niall said. “Liam thought this year maybe we could try and perk up team morale by doing a Secret Santa.”

“Oh that makes sense,” Harry said. “Will there be a price limit? I feel like it’s more fun when there’s a price limit.”

And with that the rest of the meeting was filled with hammering out the details of the Secret Santa. Liam declared he’d be in charge of giving out assignments, and they adjourned the meeting with five minutes to spare.

Niall stopped Liam as everyone else filed out. “How the fuck are we gonna get Louis to fuck Harry through a Secret Santa. Or did I just completely misread the whole collective agreement we had when he walked into the room?”

Liam rolled his eyes. “We’re gonna give his name to Louis of course. Louis will have to buy Harry a gift, which means he’s going to have to _watch_ Harry. Which means?”

“He’s going… to?”

“He’s going to see what a lovely, fuckable young man Harry is.”

Niall’s eyes widened in understanding. “Ohhhh. I see. That’s rather brilliant. But how are we gonna make sure Harry is like into that sort of stuff? He’s really private about his personal life.”

Liam snorted. “Only because in the first week he worked for me he came into work after one of the most horrendous walk of shames I’ve ever seen and he confessed to me he was dick hung over, which he claimed was like a less disgusting mouth feeling type of hangover. He was half way through describing being tied up when he realized he probably shouldn’t be telling his new boss anything about his sex life. He’s been tight lipped and on the straight and narrow since.”

“God I hope he’s not on the straight. That would throw a serious damper into our plans,” Niall said.

Liam laughed and patted Niall on the shoulder. “Trust me. They’ll be good for each other. And maybe this Christmas will be the easiest one yet.”

“I fucking hope so,” Niall said.

***

Louis didn’t know anything about the company’s Secret Santa until Liam came into his office the third Friday of November with a cup full of papers.

“I don’t have time for a Secret Santa,” Louis said. He pointed to his computer where there were at least five programs open.

“It’ll be great for company morale, and also people have already drawn names so maybe someone got your name and it would be rude to get a gift and not give one,” Liam said, sitting on Louis’ desk and shoving the cup in his face. “Gift maximum is fifty. You can split it across multiple tiny gifts if you want, or you can give it as one big gift, it’s up to you. We’ll start giving gifts on the thirteenth to give people a chance to do twelve days of Christmas.”

“You know twelve days of Christmas refers to the time between Christmas and Three Kings Day, not before,” Louis said but Liam just shook the cup aggressively in front of his face. Louis sighed as he plucked out a random folded up piece of paper. He _did_ love giving gifts so he already knew he’d probably give a gift once a day for the twelve allotted days. But that would also take up so much of his time, trying to find 12 perfect gifts for someone.

Louis took his gift giving very seriously. When he had time.

Liam pulled the cup away from him the moment Louis had a card. “Whelp I gotta get going. More people to match up.”

Louis gave him a look. “Wait, don’t you want to make sure I didn’t get my name?”

Liam froze halfway back to the door. “...Right. Yeah. Don’t tell me who it is unless it’s you.”

Louis unfolded the paper - it was covered in hollies - and looked at the name printed there.

**Harry Styles: Assistant to CFO**

Louis snorted. As if he didn’t know Liam’s assistant. The four of them: him, Liam, Niall, and Harry, had a standing bi-monthly meeting to go over any snags in production. “All good here.”

Liam gave him a thumbs up as he left.

Louis taped the paper to the bottom of his monitor and went back to his emails. He’d think about the secret santa business later.

***

Outside the office Niall accosted Liam to make sure Louis had picked a name.

“How are you positive he got Harry’s name?” Niall asked.

Liam rolled his eyes and picked a random square. “Every name in here is Harry’s of course.”

“You’re brilliant.”

“I know.”


	2. Chapter 1

_December 5 - December 13_

Louis hadn’t intended his Secret Santa to go like this, but he’d been _busy_. There had been the trip to New York City, and then to Paris, and then a hellsih four days back and forth to Tokyo because he needed to meet with investors _now_ for some reason and this was all smushed in between the middle of November and the fifth of December.

So he could be forgiven for not remembering anything about the Secret Santa until Niall oh so casually asked him about it while he was delivering the first coffee of the morning.

“The what?” Louis asked, eyes bleary.

“Secret Santa,” Niall said. Chipper fucking asshole.

Louis rubbed his face with his hand and tried to piece together what the hell that meant. His eyes darted down to his computer where blessedly his eyes met the cheerful holly printed paper that was taped to his monitor that read _Harry Styles: Assistant to CFO_. “Oh. Shit. That.”

Niall’s face fell a bit but Louis saw him rally himself, squaring his shoulders. “Do you need help?”

Louis waved him off. He could handle a bit of gift giving. For all his grand ideas that he could come up with a brilliant gift he had a feeling he’d probably end up sending Harry a gift basket. “How do you know I don’t have you?”

Niall’s mouth worked for a moment until it was in a frown and then he just nodded. “Right. Yeah of course. It’s just. Want to make sure it’s not overwhelming you or anything. It would be a shame if your giftee got given something like a gift basket when it could be something much more personal, you know?”

“Oh?” Louis looked at his schedule and saw he had ten minutes before the first meeting of the day. He could do with a little bit of gossip. There was a point in time he _liked_ gossip. Not around Christmas of course, but during the lull of the season. March or something probably. “Are you speaking from your own gift giving experience?”

Niall’s eyes went wide and then he was nodding. “Um. Yeah.” He sidled closer to Louis and lowered his voice. “I got Shawn, you know, Zayn’s assistant?” Louis didn’t know him personally but he was pretty sure Shawn was human shaped. “I’ve started chatting with him more now, and I found out he’s like super into music so I’m getting him like a kazoo, and a recorder, and a harmonica, small things like that.”

“Huh.” Louis was impressed. Those sounded like good gifts. “That’s kinda brilliant.”

“And ummm, well Harry told me Zayn got Liam and so Zayn has been fishing from Harry about what sort of stuff he should get Liam.”

“Oh so I should probably ask Li- I mean my _giftees_ boss or employee or something about them, then?” Louis asked, eyes going back to the clock. Eight minutes.

Niall seemed frustrated and he flapped his hands. “Or maybe you could be human and talk to him? _Them_. Whatever. I don’t want to presume who your giftee is.”

Why the hell would Louis go and _talk to him_? “That seems like it would just give it away? If I just started talking to him out of nowhere he’d know something was up.” Louis and Harry hadn’t really had any heart to hearts. They were acquaintances at best.

“ _Be sneaky about it then_ ,” Niall said, his voice going a bit high and squeaky.

Louis rolled his eyes and dismissed Niall from the room and proceeded to promptly forget about the entire conversation when a call came in from Paris.

***

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” Liam asked first thing the morning of the twelfth.

“What for?” Louis asked. “My impending death?”

Liam gave him a weird look. “No the first possible day for our Secret Santa. I know I’m interested in what my Santa might give me.”

Louis froze. _Shit_.

Liam kept talking as if nothing was the matter and Louis supposed there wasn’t. He still had time. Tomorrow was only the first day. It wasn’t like he _needed_ to give a present on the first day. And it wasn’t like he even needed to really think about the gift either. He could always just go online a buy Harry a bouquet of flowers or something equivalent.

No. He couldn’t do that.

Louis checked the time on his phone. He had an hour before his next meeting. He slowed his step and began walking backwards. “Sorry, Liam. Something just came up. I’ll see you at the 2:30?”

Liam seemed to not know what to say but Louis really wasn’t giving him much of a choice as he made his way back to his office. Louis shut the door to his office - a rarity since it didn’t do much what with it having a giant glass panel down the middle of it with a few strips of blinds for “privacy” - and slouched down into his computer chair. He needed a game plan. He had only the rest of the day to come up with a brilliant set of presents for Harry that captured the spirit of Christmas.

See here was the thing about Louis, something that his closest friends knew. Despite the stress of work Louis was someone who at one point in his life enjoyed giving gifts. In his youth he declared Christmas was his time of year. No other time could compare.

But of course, as he got older, and the responsibilities of the company took its toll, Louis, like so many people, began to lose the Christmas spirit. Which may have definitely had something to do with why his grouchiness was so abundant now. He still was able to remember how he used to feel, and he was upset he could not get it back.

Well.

Ever forward we suppose.

Except in Louis’ case once he was sat down he realized he had no idea where to start with giving Harry a gift. He started to go over what he knew about Harry Styles: Assistant to CFO and he knew basically nothing. He knew Harry had curly hair, and he dressed well, but throw a stone and that could describe anyone else Louis knew.

Harry worked for Liam and had since he graduated from uni, coming on green but blossoming under the pressure of Liam’s task ruling (back when he had only been a VP). Besides that Louis knew nothing. Harry used the company issued phone and tablet. He didn’t customize them, though he at least used a case unlike Louis, so there was no real chance for Louis to even begin to guess about his personality.

Louis should have spoken to him more often. He couldn’t exactly do it now, and then give a gift off of that. It would just expose him.

Louis was at a complete and total loss.

***

“Oh fuck, we’re losing him,” Niall muttered, standing up from his computer. He’d been trying to be subtle watching Louis through the curtains of his door but when he caught sight of Louis reaching for his computer, forehead wrinkled, he knew he had to intervene.

“What?” Liam asked. He’d followed Louis back to his office and taken up shop next to Niall, both of them sure this was going to be the _moment_ their plan began working. “How can you tell?”

“He’s going for the computer. Harry is three clicks away from getting a fruit cake or something.”

“There’s a joke in there, you know,” Liam said but Niall shushed him with the wave of his hand.

“I need to stop this.”

“Uh. How?”

Niall didn’t say anything as he stuck his head into Louis’ office. “Hey, Louis? I’m running out to get your dry cleaning okay?”

Louis jumped away from his computer, obviously guilty about what he was about to do.

 _Good,_ Niall thought. That meant when he asked the next question Louis was going to be jumpy and answer negatively just to get Niall to leave quicker and not witness anymore of his shame. “Do you need anything before I go? Coffee? Tea?”

“Nope. All good here, Niall. Thank you. Have a good afternoon.”

Niall stepped back and closed the door, grinning as he turned to Liam, and apparently Zayn who had slid into Niall’s seat in the five seconds it had taken him to get up. “He’s gonna probably go down to the break room within the half hour now that I’ve given him the idea that he needs coffee. So send Harry down in like ten minutes to make tea or something and they’ll likely cross paths.”

Liam nodded, realizing now what Niall was going after. A meet cute. Well not technically a meet cute as they already knew each other but one of those moments where they meet, and it’s cute, and they realize each person is actually a person kind of moment in life. “That might just work.”

“I know it’ll work,” Niall said. 

“And If it doesn’t we can always lock them in the supply closet,” Zayn said. 

Niall pointed to Zayn. “He’s got the right idea. Go team go!”

***

It took Louis five minutes to fully register what Niall had said as he tried to stop his heart from pounding after he almost got caught being cheap and buying Harry a premade fruit basket, and another two minutes to realize he was out of coffee and another seven after that to decide he couldn’t wait for Niall to get back. Louis knew where the coffee was. He could easily get himself some coffee.

So he stood up, grabbed his mug, and headed to the break room. It was mid-afternoon and the office was relatively quiet.

Well except for the singing.

Who the hell was singing?

“So hurry down the chimney tonight~”

The person had a pleasant voice. Deep. Nice and full, and a tad bit coy as they sang the lyrics to _Santa Baby_. Not one of Louis’ favorites, he was a _All I Want for Christmas_ guy personally, but this rendition was definitely doing it for him.

“Santa honey, there’s one thing I really do need,” a long pause, “ _a deed_! To the platinum mine!”

The singing was coming from the break room - appropriate at least - and Louis peaked in just in time to see the singer throw their head back and give a little spin. It was impressive considering the tight pair of dress pants they were wearing that clung to their thighs and bum. And the crisp red shirt that was tucked into the pants that led up to their shoulders where curly brunette hair tumbled down-

Oh fuck. That was Harry.

“So hurry down the chimney tonight!”

Louis pulled his head out from the break room, eyes wide. _Fuck_. Harry. Employee. Giftee. Person he was just oogling because it had been far too long since he’d been with anyone and that needed to change clearly, but Louis definitely didn’t have time to do that now in the middle of Christmas rush.

“Sign your ‘x’ on the line, Santa cutie.”

Well he hadn’t been caught at least. Harry was still singing the song out loud, and - yup! Louis checked - swaying his hips as he did some form of dancing that Louis swore was not office appropriate.

But actually.

Louis realized.

This was perfect. Harry was right here. He could easily go in and just strike up a conversation with him. Harry clearly was getting into the holiday spirit.

“I really do! Believe in you! Let’s see if! You! Believe in me do do dedo!” Harry shimmied his hips at the _do do dedo_ and Louis had to look away again.

Ok maybe not walking in to talk to Harry. Louis didn’t want to embarrass him after all. He clearly seemed very into this moment alone and it would probably just be awkward to go in and say something. But… this was his chance. His moment to find out what Harry wanted for Christmas.

“A ring. I don’t mean on the phone, ha ha. Silly boy.”

Unless.

“Hurry down the chimney tonight. So hurry down the chimney tonight!”

What if. This was what he should get Harry?

This song.

The things.

In this song.

Louis gave one more look into the break room to Harry dancing around with a mug in his tight black dress pants and red dress shirt and decided yes. Yes this was what he needed.

He made his way back to his office, pulling out his phone on the way there so he could look up the lyrics online just to be positive he was getting everything right.

***

Louis hadn’t sewn a toy since he was in his early twenties but hands never forget. The longest part was making the pattern from scratch, but Louis had designed enough stuffed animals that he had a pretty good idea of where to start. Sables were almost teddy bear like in their look, with just a hint of a fox or minx, though obviously their coat was what they were most known for.

It came together all relatively quickly, only a couple hours until he was stuffing the sable and sewing on the button eyes. A perfect little stuffed animal. 

Louis was quite proud of himself, and he felt more accomplished than he had in _weeks_. He’d truly missed the hands on part of toy design, and it had felt good to go back to it. He put the toy into a gift bag and put a red and white and green ribbon around the handle with a sticker saying:

_To: Harry  
From: Santa_

***

Louis snuck the gift bag onto Harry’s chair at five in the morning when his alarm went off for a call with the Tokyo office that was happening in thirty minutes. He knew he couldn’t wait around to see what Harry’s reaction to toy was but he hoped he liked it.

He was pretty sure he had a meeting with Harry at nine so he’d hopefully hear about it then. Louis gave the gift bag a pat on the handle and went back to his office. Production couldn’t wait.

***

Liam heard about the gift first, since he was there when Harry opened it. He immediately texted the group to inform them about the stuffed toy.

 _damn i was hoping it would be a sex toy,_ Niall said. _oh well, this is a good start_

 _A GOOD START?????_ Lottie replied _BITCH HE MADE HIM A STUFFED ANIMAL. THIS WAS PEAK SECONDARY SCHOOL ROMANCE FOR LOUIS. WE HAVE HIM RIGHT WHERE WE WANT HIM!!_

_when did you get so “pro this plan?” you know it ends with your brother dicking harry down right?_

🤬🤬🤬🤬 _IM IGNORING THAT PART HORAN_

Liam looked out his office at where Harry gave the stuffed sable a kiss on the nose. His phone was blowing up with Lottie and Niall texting back and forth but he supposed it didn’t matter. Harry looked happy, and from what he had heard Louis hadn’t lost his temper once during Tokyo call this morning. So yes, they were off to a good start, indeed.


	3. Chapter 2

_December 13 - December 14_

Harry carried the stuff sable to all his meetings that day, proudly showing her off to anyone who so much as looked in his direction.

“This is Kitty, after her godmother Eartha Kitt,” Harry always introduced the toy.

Lottie cooed at Kitty, scratching her sewn nose with the tip of her nail. Louis had no idea why she was at this meeting, considering it was a phone call with one of the hospitals in Manchester they were partnering with to donate toys to, and Lottie wasn’t on the invite. But here she was with some vague _Liam invited me,_ excuse.

The look Liam gave her told Louis that she was full of shit but for some reason Liam wasn’t calling her on it.

But back to the toy. The one that Louis had made for Harry, and Harry liked enough that he was showing off. A definite hit then. Louis was _so good_ at this gift giving thing. It was putting a spring in his step that he hadn’t felt for awhile. He’d even smiled a couple times as people milled into the room instead of sitting there grumpy because milling _wasted precious time_ , but that was mostly because he was sketching out the design for a corvette he was going to be putting together after the meeting. He’d need to see if he could find a good paint color. He could always go custom.

“I wonder where your Santa found that,” Steve said, handing Kitty back to Harry. “I don’t see a tag on it.”

Louis’ eyes went wide and he hoped no one noticed. He kept his eyes glued on his tablet, head ducked enough so his face was hidden. _Shit_ he knew he’d forgotten something. He’d made a custom toy. It practically gave him away.

“ _She_ doesn’t have a tag and that’s perfectly fine,” Harry said, hugging Kitty to his chest. “I figure she was made with love by one of Santa’s elves. Which is to say I’m sure my Santa knows someone in development who can sew. We are a _toy company_ after all.”

Lottie nodded, reaching for Kitty again so she could give her a look over. “Or maybe Santa made Kitty himself.”

_Double shit_ , Louis thought. If anyone could tell his craftsmanship it would be Lottie. Except. No, that was impossible. It wasn’t like he’d sewn his name into the toy. Or left anything special that _marked it as him_. No one knew.

(The narrator would like to take this moment to remind the readers that _everyone_ knows. And also everyone thinks it’s cute as shit. Carry on.)

Mercifully the line clicked and Mr. Sanders from the hospital came over the speaker. “Hello? Can you hear me?”

Louis cleared his throat, calling the room to attention. Lottie slid off the table and put on her best _I’m listening and meant to be in this meeting_ face. Everyone else prepared to take notes. This meeting was just a formality. It would go quick. “Mr. Sanders. Hello, this is Louis and the team from Tomlinson Toys. How are you?”

“Good, good. The Christmas holiday is almost upon us.”

“That it is. We’re very excited for the toy drive we’re having on the twenty-second.”

There was a pause on the phone. “The twenty-second?”

Louis’ eyes darted to Niall who was frowning suddenly as he began scrolling through his tablet. He cleared his throat again, hoping it would keep down the ugly, twisted knot of unease that started to settle in. He didn’t like the sound of unsure from Mr. Sanders. “Yes. We have the toy drive booked for the twenty-second. We’re going to be renting a couple buses, there’s five hundred toys that will be ready to donate?” His voice went up in the end of the sentence involuntarily.

“I. I thought we were having two drives? One on the fifteenth and one on the twentieth? That’s what the email from your assistant said?”

Louis’ eyes cut towards Niall who was now frantically scrolling through his emails. The knot was growing in his belly. Hot, red, and angry. “Did it? It seems there’s been a misunderstanding. Do you have that email so we can confirm the details?”

“Is there going to be problem with two drives?”

Louis could feel the tantrum at the bottom of his throat but he wasn’t going to lose his temper now. Not with Mr. Sanders on the phone. “No of course not!” Fake joy in his voice. “We can absolutely do two drives.” He was going to _kill_ someone.

The email came in from Mr. Sanders that did in fact confirm Niall had said they would host two drives, with _seven hundred_ toys at each one. Louis was about to flip his fucking shit. He kept it together through the rest of the phone call though, where he assured Mr. Sanders it was definitely no problem at all to do both.

Once the phone call ended though.

He let loose.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lottie make a break for it, but she was the only one. Mostly because she _shouldn’t have fucking been here in the first place cause she had a job to do._ Why were people incapable of doing their jobs? Most of all his assistant who usually he loved but not today. Not when he was fucking up.

“Care to explain?” Louis said. His voice was only tremoring a bit.

“I can explain,” Niall said.

“Of course you can, because I just asked you to. So go on. Tell me. Why the fuck the email you sent out, from your email account twenty days ago said we would host two different drives when we only have the resources for one and OH PLOT TWIST, the first is in-” Louis checked the date, “TWO FUCKING DAYS, NIALL! TWO. DAYS.” His voice reverberated through the meeting room and Louis saw the way everyone winced but he didn’t care. He was too far gone. “We never host more than one drive per hospital because we can’t. It’s something we’ve talked about. It’s something we’ve had meetings about. We don’t have the resources or the time but apparently that didn’t matter to you when you had your head up your ass sending out these emails fucking blind and now we are going to rush in _two days._ Did I mention that? SATURDAY. THIS SHIT IS ON _SATURDAY_.”

“You mentioned it, yes.”

“You had one job, _one fucking job,_ ” Louis snapped.

“I actually have like three hundred jobs but okay,” Niall muttered.

“This isn’t a time I want you to talk back to me. This is a time I want you to give me fucking solutions.”

Louis watched Niall take a deep breath. He decided he was finally going to let Niall say something. “I didn’t write up the details. I just sent out the confirmation emails.”

“Without checking them? How fucking stu-”

“Um. Niall wasn’t the only one who looked over the email. I did too,” Harry said. His voice was soft and Louis’ eyes snapped to him. Harry and his stupid fucking stuffed sable, Kitty, who was sitting there in front of him, looking on judgmentally. “We have a lot of emails that go through our queue every day and so sometimes mistakes happen. I’ll work with Niall to get something put together for the fifteenth and make sure everything we have planned for the twenty-second can be moved to the twentieth. It’ll be easy.” Harry smiled at him. “Promise.”

Some of the wind left Louis’ sails as he met Harry’s eyes. He looked away first, trying to collect himself, trying to bring the rage back, but then his eyes fell on his tablet, and the corvette design he’d drawn out. Louis breathed through his nose and closed his eyes.

“Fix this shit,” Louis said, looking up to glare at Niall. “Find out who fucked up, tear them a new one, and then _fix it_. I don’t want to see your face until you have the solution finished.” He turned heel and stormed off to his office. He had a corvette to make.

That would make him feel better.

***

Eight hours later the first coat of paint was drying on the light blue corvette toy. It was about six inches long, and even though it was made out of a modeling kit Tomlinson Toys had pulled from production a couple seasons ago there was enough that Louis was able to mix and match from newer kits to create a more personal corvette. He’d made a pair of tiny dice that hung on the rear view mirror, and painted a custom license plate.

It looked beautiful. And best of all, working on it had sent Louis back into a state of calm. He was still absolutely angry at Niall for the fuck up, and he knew he had every right to be. But it wasn’t the end of the world. Niall and Harry would fix the problem and who knows, maybe their solution would ultimately lead to a growth in the drives they put on. If they were able to pull this one off there was no reason two drives per hospital couldn’t happen every year.

Yes.

Louis wanted so desperately to wheel the corvette down his desk in triumph but he needed to wait for the paint to dry. And then he needed to paint the second coat.

But once it was done he was definitely going to do that. He was proud of the little car.

***

He dropped the car off in a similar gift bag at the same time the next day. He noticed that Kitty wasn’t at Harry’s desk and he wondered if Harry had taken her home. He hoped if he did he brought her back.

He was rather proud of how much Harry had seemed to like the toy, and he hoped that Harry liked this one just as much.

***

“This is working great,” Bebe whispered to Niall, who was only willing to show his face because Louis seemed to be smiling again after he and Harry had delivered the confirmation of the drive to Louis first thing in the morning. The smile had doubled when he saw Harry showing off his blue corvette toy to Niall and Bebe, though obviously he had tried to hide that. Niall had noticed though, and taken a sneaky picture of it to send to everyone.

“Yeah, you say that but you weren’t at the end of his wrath.” Niall shivered. “Why did we have to go with the slow burn route?”

“It’s only been two days. Listen, sure he screamed for like ten minutes at you but he’s better now, and did you notice how he seemed to chill out when Harry spoke up? Progress!” Bebe gave Niall a thumbs up.

“I think it’s more likely Harry threw him off his groove by talking back all calm and rationally.” Niall sighed. “I need him to get laid so he’s not so grumpy.”

Bebe patted his shoulder. “Isn’t the slow burn more worth it though?”

“Not if it keeps him yelling at me like that!”

“I mean. You do have to admit… that was kind of a giant fuck up.”

“We fixed it! It’s fine.”

“Did you sleep last night?”

Niall let out a whine as his head hit his desk. “No. But looking at what Harry got today, Louis probably didn’t either so that makes me feel somewhat better.”

“Does it really?”

“If I must suffer at least we’re all suffering.”


	4. Chapter 3

_December 15_

There was Christmas music playing when Niall came into work on Saturday, which made having to drag himself into work on a Saturday almost worth it. It put a bounce in his step, and he began to hum along to George Michael sing about how he was going to give his heart to someone special.It was only when Niall was settling down behind his desk and opening up his emails to start his day that he realized where the Christmas music was coming from.

_Louis’ office._

Niall immediately bolted up and rushed to Harry’s desk to see what had been given to him today that put Louis in such a cheerful mood as to _play Christmas music_. Liam was already there, sitting on Harry’s desk and admiring the yacht that had been put inside a bottle. Harry seemed to have already set it up to be displayed on a little stand. Or maybe Louis had set it up like that for Harry to find.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Harry asked, showing it off. “I’ve always been fascinated by ships in bottles. Like I know how they work but that doesn’t stop the fact that it’s insanely cool.”

Niall and Liam shared a look, and Niall could tell they were both thinking the same thing. _How much fucking work did Louis spend on this?_

“And on top of that it’s on theme!”

“On theme?” Liam asked, just to be sure.

Harry nodded and pointed to the toy corvette. “A yacht, a corvette, the sable.” He checked in with Liam and at his pleasantly blank face he continued. “Santa Baby!”

“Oh!” Niall shook his head. Liam in no way sounded convincing but somehow Harry seemed to not notice it. “That’s kinda brilliant!”

“What’s kind of brilliant? The fact that you lot are slouching?”

Niall turned around to see Louis standing there, hands in his pockets. His eyes were on the yacht bottle on Harry’s desk and that was all Niall needed to know that whatever was about to come out of his mouth, the true reason Louis was here was to check on how Harry was receiving his gifts.

_Excellent_.

Harry pointed to his yacht. “Santa gave me a present!”

A small smile cracked onto Louis’ lips and he let it linger there for a moment. Niall felt a thrill shoot through him and it took all of his energy not to fist pump or smack at Liam in triumph.

“That’s very nice,” Louis said. “And thank you, Harry. And Niall. I just got off the phone with Mr. Sanders. The bus arrived and the drive has started. You both did very well.”

Harry’s face lit up even more as he sat up straighter. “It was my - our - pleasure, Louis. Just doing my best to help.”

Louis gave them all one last look, still smiling as his eyes lingered on the yacht he had made. “Well your best has been appreciated.”

He left and once he was out of earshot Harry turned to Niall and Liam, eyes wide. “Did that just happen? Did Louis just _thank us_? Thank _me_? At _Christmas_?”

Niall shared a look with Liam as he felt a thrill of triumph go through him. He nodded. “Yup. He did.”

“Holy shit.”

A laugh came out, unstoppable. They were doing so well!!

***

Louis had to admit. He forgot the key aspect of the Secret Santa. That being, he was also set to receive some gifts. Which is why when he returned to his office at the end of the day he was taken aback by the giant Christmas tree balloon that was floating in front of his desk.

“What the shit?” Louis’ eyes travelled down the string of the balloon to the cheerful looking red and gold bag it was attached to, and then it clicked. “Oh.”

He picked up the bag and put it on the desk. It wasn’t heavy, it actually almost felt completely empty. He had to maneuver around the balloon and he ended up just ripping it free from the bag so it could float to the ceiling of his office. On the handle of the bag was a little card and Louis took a breath before opening it to read the typed note.

**Sorry this is late. I got lost over Norway.  
Santa**

Louis smiled, unable to help himself as he opened the gift bag. There was too much tissue paper in the bag but he was finally able to pull out a slim, black, silicone phone case. Louis stared at it for a moment, and then turned it over.

On the back was a cartoon coffee pot pouring its coffee into a cartoon mug that was sleeping.

He didn’t mean to laugh but it just sort of bubbled up. He fished his phone out of his pocket, perpetually never in a case, and slipped it inside the new case. It was a perfect fit. Whoever his Santa was, it seemed like they probably knew him to some degree.

Maybe even more than some degree.

***

Niall called an emergency meeting inside the supply closet outside Lottie’s office. He waited five minutes for anyone to show up and then let out an annoyed huff before he stormed into Zayn’s office, since apparently he was in a meeting with Liam.

“We have a problem.”

Liam’s eyes were wide as he straightened his tie and Niall took a moment to look at him oddly. Then his eyes slid over to Zayn, who was sitting at his desk, holding a candy cane in his lap.

Niall opened his mouth. Closed it. Bit his lip.

“I- did I interrupt anything?”

“Nope.” Liam’s voice was squeaky and guilty.

Zayn refused to look at Niall. He just fiddled with his candy cane. Which was right in his lap. Right over his-

Yup that was definitely a twitch of Zayn’s dick Niall did not need to see.

“If you must know I was giving Liam one of his presents,” Zayn said, his tone bored.

“ _DICK ISN’T A GIFT!_ ”

“Funny. Considering that’s the gift we want Louis to give to Harry. Or Harry to Louis I suppose. Can’t be picky,” Zayn said as he finally lifted the candy cane up to his mouth and nibbled on the edge of it. “You had something to say though, before you interrupted us?”

Niall collected himself. “Right. Yes. We have a problem. Something we hadn’t considered.”

Liam made eyebrows at him. “Which is?”

“Louis’ Santa. Whoever they are, they made Louis laugh.”

“They made,” Liam said.

“Louis laugh,” Zayn said.

“And this is a problem?” Liam clarified.

“A huge one! What if instead of fucking Harry he _pines after Santa_?”

Liam and Zayn seemed to consider this for a moment and then they shrugged, one right after the other.

“Doesn’t really bother me either which way,” Zayn said.

Liam nodded. “As long as Louis isn’t being a cock to us I don’t really care what it is that’s making him calm.”

“But _pining_ isn’t the same level of relaxed as being dicked.”

“No. No it’s not.” Liam was giving him a look and it took Niall a moment to realize what he was trying to convey with his fucking eyebrows.

His eyes widened and he nodded. “Yup. Right. Leaving. I’ll just close the door.”

“Thanks, Niall!” Zayn chirped.


	5. Chapter 4

_December 16_

Technically Sundays were the one day everyone had off. But it was the weekend before the weekend of Christmas so Louis had a lot of stuff to do.

He had to make sure the final shipment was confirmed from their warehouse, which admittedly he could track from home. But his home office didn’t have nearly as much as space as his office at work. Space to spread out as he worked on putting the finishing touches on the thirty page “check book” he was making for Harry as Santa.

Such checks were included and signed by Santa as:

_\- Unlimited Coffee_  
_\- Uninterrupted Afternoon nap_  
_\- One free floating holiday_  
_\- Automatic by in Niall’s year-end company golf tournament_

There was a knock on his door and Louis looked up guilty. His hands were covered in glitter and glue and he just about reached up to run his hands through his hair when he realized what a poor life choice that would be.

Instead he worked on standing up without touching anything and moved to the door, where he then used his elbows to open it.

He hadn’t been aware anyone else was in the office.

Outside the door there was a giant Elf balloon, as in, a giant balloon of Will Ferrell’s character from Elf staring him in the face. Louis looked around but there was no one else there. The only thing that told him there had in fact been someone was the fact that the lights - motion sensored - were on. Attached to the balloon was another gift basket and Louis swore. He needed to wash his hands first before he touched anything.

After a quick run to the washroom, hands mostly clean of glitter, he picked up the bag, let the balloon fly up to the ceiling where he’d deal with it at a later point, and went back into his office. He was excited to see what his own Santa had gotten him this time. They must have been as dedicated as him to deliver this on a Sunday.

Or maybe they’d gotten someone else to deliver it? Just so that way they didn’t get caught.

He opened the gift bag and fished through the sea of tissue paper. This bag was a little bit heavier than the last one and it didn’t take much to find the hard rectangle wrapped up in tissue paper and pull it out. On top of the tissue paper was another typed note from Santa.

**Since I know you like to be more hands on  
-Santa**

Louis unwrapped the gift and blinked at the navy blue book for a moment before it registered what it was. A planner, for next year. Louis did in fact enjoy being hands on with his planner. He used a digital one, but he also meticulously tracked everything in his paper planner too so that way he never lost anything.

He hadn’t bought a new one yet (he’d been too busy, obviously), so this made an incredibly thoughtful and personal gift. Louis put the planner on his desk, right next to his phone which was safely in the phone case and he smiled. His Santa was really knocking it out of the park. He looked behind him at the explosion of glitter and crafts and frowned.

His gifts weren’t exactly personal. Sure they were handmade but they were based off of a song. A song that Harry had sung once, yeah sure, but Louis didn’t actually know if it was one of his favorites. He didn’t know what kind of level of like Harry had for the song. If Harry had been singing Frosty the Snowman would he have just made a snowman plush and called it a day? He’d chosen to write “unlimited coffee” because he knew Harry drank coffee, but he had no idea how he took it. 

The only thing vaguely personal had been the check about the golf tournament. Which Louis only knew about because Niall never shut up about his competition with Harry for best golfer (according to Niall there was no competition: he was the best and Harry was absolute shit).

Louis rubbed his face in shame. This wasn’t working out. He’d still give the checkbook. He was almost done after all, but he needed something more. He needed to go bigger.

He hummed the lyrics of the song, trying to figure out what he could do.

_Platinum mine._

He had no idea what to do with that one.

_A duplex, and checks._

He was already sort of covering the checks with these but maybe there was _more_ he could do?

_Decorations bought at Tiffanys._

Louis’ eyes lit up. Yes. That was perfect. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to _spoil_ Harry.

***

_Yes, Louis, go to fucking Harrods the weekend before the weekend of Christmas and expect it not to be an absolute fucking nightmare._

Louis kept repeating that in his mind over and over again. When he’d rushed out of his office, dropping the finished check book on Harry’s desk with a printed note saying it was for today, and there was another one coming for tomorrow, he hadn’t stopped to consider the reality of Christmas shopping in London.

He fucking hated it. But he was a man on a mission. He picked out a glass tree ornament, checking to make sure it was a Tiffany brand. His eyes caught the price tag and for a moment he paused.

There had been a fifty pound maximum across all gifts and this ornament itself was well past that.

Louis stared at it for one second more, and then remembered the personal planner and phone case. He could stand to bend the rules. It’s not like anyone would come and yell at him for going over the limit. He was the boss.

Louis bought the ornament.

***

The next gift idea came to Louis as he was walking into his flat.

Platinum mine? Stars were basically platinum. Or like. Carbon. Or something.

(They aren’t, dear reader, but we’re going to let Louis think what he wants. He’s on a roll.)

It would work as a stretch.

(No. We can assure you, Harry is going to be very confused.)

Ceremonially naming a star after Harry was surprisingly easy, and yeah, he had no clue how to find it in the sky, or where it was located, but it was sorta kinda on theme.

(One more time. No, it’s not on theme. But at this point we’ve completely lost Louis to the gift giving mood so what can we do?)

Louis found he could print out a certificate if he didn’t want to wait for it to be delivered, so he did that, and put it next to the Tiffany tree ornament.

This was a good start. But he knew he could do more.

That’s how he found himself writing out a real check, one from his actual checkbook, and signing his real name, for one month’s rent to Harry. Louis already knew that would be the gift he gave on the final day, where he revealed himself as Harry’s Santa.

Was it too much? Absolutely. Did Louis care? No. Not at all.

He was rather proud of himself as he put the check next to the other two gifts. But then he frowned. The gifts he had laid out: the ornament, the star certificate, the rent money check…. Even with the made up checks from Santa that he’d delivered for today, it only covered four days and Louis still had, he consulted his calendar really quick, nine days left.

He needed to regroup. He needed more presents to fill out the gaps.

Louis looked back at the lyrics and realized the answer was right there, in the lyrics. He’d have to go back to the top.


	6. Chapter 5

_December 17_

Harry had had a good weekend. And by weekend he really meant Sunday, since he’d been to work on Saturday. He’d used Sunday to relax and recharge from the hecticness that had been the last couple of days. Sure he’d managed to work with Niall on how to solve the hospital drive problem, but he’d sacrificed a lot of sleep for it. And he had a feeling this week was going to be just as hectic.

At least there was a chance he’d get more gifts from his Santa today. He was not disappointed when he turned the corner towards his desk and his eyes landed on his desk where there was a book propped up in front of his monitor, and a box on his chair. Santa must have left a gift for yesterday and a gift for today. He took the book first. It was clearly handmade, with the lettering of the title in calligraphy, and the entire cover covered in glitter.

**Santa’s checkbook**

Harry giggled, flipping the book open. The cover was a hard cardboard, and the “checks” seemed to be thick, high quality paper. On the first page there was a note that read: “Liam has no choice but to approve all of these. - Santa”

Harry’s eyes went wide as he read each check. One free afternoon nap. A company paid lunch at his favorite restaurant. Two free “come in late” checks.

“Holy shit,” he whispered.

“What?”

Harry shut the book guiltily and then let out a breath as he saw it was only Liam. “Oh. Santa’s gift for me. Well the first one.” He showed the book. “Santa said you have no choice but to approve all of these.”

“Is that so?” Liam asked, rubbing his chin. He looked particularly relaxed today. Harry wondered for a moment what he did on Sunday, but that was cut off by Liam asking his next question. “What’s the box on your chair?”

“Oh. I think that’s another gift.”

“You should open it. I want to see. You’re getting some of the best gifts.”

Harry preened, unable to help it. He knew he was getting _the best_ gifts - well that wasn’t quite true. He thought the gifts he was giving to his recipient were pretty good. He hadn’t been able to see what they had thought of them, but he hoped they liked them.

He put the checkbook back on his desk and picked up the box. It was a rather large box, and decently heavy. So far all of the gifts had been smaller, and more personal, so this threw him. But ever forward.

He opened the box and the first thing he saw was a note, in the same calligraphy his checkbook had been written in.

**I decided not to joke around anymore. Here is the start of your real presents. - Santa**

Harry frowned, not understanding what that note meant, but put it beside the checkbook. And then he stared for a long moment at the brown fabric inside it. The fabric took up everything, and Harry realized he’d need to take it out of the box to figure out what the fuck it was.

He was halfway with taking it out when he caught sight of the tag, and his stomach dropped.

_Oh. Fuck._

It was a coat. An honest to god fur coat. It looked huge, and warm, and absolutely beautiful. Harry gasped, holding it up to himself. He couldn’t wear this. No way he could wear this.

He looked over to Liam. His expression matched how Harry felt.

“What the fuck?” Harry asked. “What do I- I need to return this.”

Liam’s mouth opened and closed. “You- I mean I have no idea who your Santa is so _you can’t_.”

“ _Liam_ this is a Yves Saint Laurent fur coat.” He turned the coat around and showed Liam the tag. “I need to return it. … _Liam!_ Help!”

“Wear it! Clearly your Santa wants you to wear it so you should do what Santa says!”

“I’M NOT WEARING A MILLION DOLLAR COAT LIAM!”

“I’m sure it’s not a million dollars. Your Santa isn’t _that_ rich.”

“THERE WAS A PRICE LIMIT! WHY DID SANTA IGNORE IT?”

“Why did Santa ignore- what the fuck is that?”

Oh god this was a nightmare. Niall had stopped in his tracks and was staring at Harry.

“Harry’s Santa bought him a Yves Saint Laurent fur coat,” Liam said.

“Santa Daddy,” Niall whispered.

“NOT HELPING!” Harry was experiencing a meltdown of epic proportions. He started clutching the jacket and then remembered how expensive it probably was and loosened his grip but not enough that it dropped on the floor. “I need to return this.”

“You need to put that jacket on and do a runway fashion show for us.”

“ _NIALL!_ ”

“Woah, why are we yelling at Niall first thing in the morning?”

_Oh. Fucking. Hell._

If the floor could just open up and swallow Harry whole that would be _wonderful_. That voice belonged to Louis. Louis, his boss’s boss, the CEO of his company, the man who may or may not be the object of the biggest crush in the history of crushes, was standing there, smiling and loose limbed and fucking _happy looking during Christmas_ which was unheard of and _not helping Harry’s problem._

“Harry’s Secret Santa is turning out to be a Secret Sugar Daddy,” Niall said, oh so helpfully.

Louis blinked, but his smile never disappeared. “Well? What did your Sugar Daddy get you?” Harry was going to go die now. “That’s a gorgeous coat. You should try it on.”

“I should return it!” Harry said, but his resolve was crumbling and he was opening the coat up and slipping it onto his body. It was so warm and cozy. And it fit. It fit and it was cozy and Harry loved it but he couldn’t keep it. There was no way he could allow someone to have bought him this jacket at all.

A realization hit him. Santa had said this was the start. Oh fuck was he going to get more ridiculous gifts? He needed to stop this now. Except Louis was looking at him with a calculating expression, and nodding.

“Turn around. Come on, do a proper twirl. That’s a good lad,” Louis said. “It fits. Very nice.”

The combination of preening pleasure and _oh god_ was mixing into a weird swirl of emotions inside his belly.

“It is very nice,” Liam agreed. “You should keep it.”

“Yeah,” Niall chimed in. “Clearly Santa Daddy wanted you to have this.”

Harry deflated as he realized this was basically a losing battle. He was going to keep the coat.

Louis must have sensed his acceptance because he clapped his hands. “Excellent! I can show you how to make sure you’re taking care of it properly if you’d like. Pretty sure I have some kind of cleaning card lying around.”

Harry slid the coat off and looked around where he could hang it. Liam had a coat hanger right outside his office so that would be the best place to put it. Before he could go for it, Louis swooped in and took the coat from him and did it for him. “I’m very happy you like it.”

Harry sighed. “Yeah. Me too.”

***

Harry had originally been very proud of the gifts he was giving as Santa, but now that he had a _fucking fur coat_ he felt like the little dancing bear dashboard toy he’d gotten for his giftee was just _a tad bit_ silly. Especially since his giftee had _seen_ just how ridiculous Harry’s gifts were. It was one thing when Harry was showing off the handmade toys to everyone, but it was quite another when his Santa was in fact becoming a sugar daddy.

There was also the part where he _liked_ his giftee. Like, liked them a lot. Harry knew it was cliche, being attracted to your boss, but it wasn’t _like that_. Harry had liked him before he’d realized he was his boss.

Let us take a moment in this narrative to roll back many years to when Harry had his first interview for Tomlinson Toys as Liam Payne’s, VP of Production, assistant. He’d been running late, because of course he had been. It had been raining, naturally. He was in an ill fitted suit, since he was a poor as fuck uni grad.

It was a trifecta of mess and Harry had already resigned himself to not getting this job by the time he made it through the revolving door of the London office, hem of his trousers dirty, and the hair he had tried to style matted down with rain water. He didn’t even try to look confident as he made his way to the lift, just wanting this day to be over so he could accept his fate as an unemployed sack of shit. 

There was one other person in the lift with him and Harry tried to ignore him and wallow in his pity but it was hard when his wallowing got in the way of basic human function and so it was up to the other person to kindly ask, “what floor?”

Harry looked up and the most beautiful man he’d ever seen was standing there. His eyes were bluer than the sky. His hair was the color of caramel candies. He was wearing a suit that made him look like some sort of metaphor Harry was too dumbstruck to think of. Harry pined immediately and strongly. He knew he needed to make a good impression on the man, and he also knew he needed this job even more desperately than he had before getting into this lift and realizing the most beautiful man in the world worked in some capacity for Tomlinson Toys.

“Um. Mate? What floor?”

Harry realized he hadn’t answered him and he floundered. “Um. What?”

But the beautiful man just smiled at him (It had been mid-May so Louis still knew what smiles felt like) and pointed to the buttons on the wall. “What floor are you going to?”

“Oh. The fifteenth floor. Yeah. I can,” the man had already pushed the button. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Interview today?”

“Yes!” Harry said, trying to straighten up and look presentable. “Assistant to the VP of Production. Proper nervous, if I’m being honest.”

The beautiful man nodded and they lapsed into silence for the few seconds it took the lift to reach the fifteenth floor. It looked like the other man was going higher, up to the twenty-second floor. Harry had no idea what that meant. The lift dinged and the doors slowly opened.

“Hey, don’t worry about the interview. You’ll smash it,” The beautiful man said, giving Harry a thumbs up of encouragement.

“Thanks,” Harry had whispered before stepping out of the lift.

And thus the crush of a century began. Harry had nurtured the crush, allowing it to grow in secret as he learned more and more about Louis. Sure the first Christmas season had been a little of a wake up call, where he saw the stressed out side of Louis. The more human side. But it had been the moment Harry had been able to take Louis off a pedestal of admiration and instead start to look at him as the nuanced human being he was.

Which only made the crush worse.

When Harry had pulled Louis’ name from the bowl Liam had held out he’d honestly thought it was fate. A Christmas miracle, brought about to bring the two of them together. Harry had worked hard to make sure each gift he’d given to Louis so far had been thoughtful, and something that made him smile.

But now this stupid, fucking, perfect, coat was throwing him off. Making him question everything he should be doing. He didn’t have the money to buy Louis expensive gifts like this. He’d been thankful for the fifty pound limit because it was well within his budget. 

Basically Harry wanted to die. And when he felt like that, he knew there was only one place he could go that would settle his mind. No Control. The BDSM club that got him fully interested into the scene many years ago, when he was in uni and he was dealing with finals and he thought the pressure of everything was going to crush him.

So he made up his mind that he was going to No Control tonight after work. He just had to drop off his gift for Louis today before he left, which was easily done when Louis rushed off to a meeting at four allowing Harry to sneak in and put the bag with the dashboard bear on his desk.

He hoped Louis liked it. Even if it wasn’t a Yves Saint Laurent fur coat.


	7. Chapter 6

_December 17 - December 18_

No Control was in a lot of ways like a normal bar. The first floor was at least, which is how Harry had stumbled into the club originally. He’d thought it was a totally normal bar that he could drown his finals sorrow in until he’d been invited upstairs by a fellow patron before he could have his first drink, and he’d learned just how wrong he was. To this day he did not regret the encounter, or learning experience.

(The narrator would like you to know if you’re interested in this whole concept, you should [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111185) and think about the ramifications of this fic taking place in that universe)

It became his place of comfort and release whenever shit was going bad in his life. Usually his work life; mostly because since he became an adult his work life was all he had. He walked past the first floor bar and headed straight for the lift, where he held out his wrist for the woman watching the lift so he could get his light up bracelets.

It may have been a Monday but there were at least some people already upstairs, partaking in some pre-holiday fun. Harry looked at the empty swinging cages and told himself that if he got drunk enough he’d convince the bartender who looked a lot like his boss but with a shaved head to let him up in one. For now… he was going to dance and mingle with the people around and see if anyone wanted to pick up a sad and lonely sub who just wanted to be paddled.

A few mistresses approached him, complimenting him on his outfit (he hadn’t changed from work so he was in his work trousers and a bright blue button up shirt), and his curls, but Harry kindly informed them they weren’t what he was looking for and they made their way through the crowd with smiles, onto the next pretty sub, no doubt.

The music that was playing over the speakers kept calling to him, and had Harry dancing and swaying well past the point of needing another drink. He kept telling himself he’d only stay out on the dance floor for one more song, but then the next song would start and he couldn’t help himself. He had a couple of people join him; doms who were a bit too handsy, and Harry always let them down after the song ended.

Another song came on, some techno remix of possibly Willa Ford or Madonna’s Santa Baby (maybe even a mashup? Harry had no idea) but he raised his hands up to the ceiling and shook his hair out. This song was giving him more life and he didn’t need water. He was probably sweating so much, but that didn’t stop someone’s hand from landing on his hips, their front pressing to his back.

Harry rolled his hips and moaned when he felt a hardness pressing back. It took a few more twists of his hips for him to feel the full length of the cock against his bum but it was worth it. Harry threw his arms back so he could cup the back of his dance partner’s head and bring their lips over to his neck.

He heard his dance partner chuckle and he closed his eyes. It sounded familiar, that laugh. But he couldn’t place it. His dance partner kissed his neck and then turned away to kiss his wrist, right where his glow-in-the-dark wristband rested, proclaiming him a sub. He hoped that was a sign whoever was dancing with him was a dom.

He sighed as his dance partner’s hands left his hip and circled around front, fingers teasing over his cock.

“May I?” They asked, stroking just above his zipper.

Harry swallowed, their voice pulling at the back of his head, but he nodded. He rolled his hips into their hand. They felt different than the hands that had touched him all night. These hands were nice, strong, almost loving.

Harry trusted them to pull his zipper down and take his cock out. The thrill of there being people around them only made him harder.

“Safeword?” His dance partner asked and Harry turned his head, eyes still shut.

“Teddy bear.”

“Ok,” he said, just as he wrapped one hand around Harry’s cock.

Harry arched his back, but his dance partner’s other hand held him steady, keeping his bum flush against his cock. All Harry’s squirming did was rub himself enticingly against his dance partner, making him pant in Harry’s ear as his hand stroked his cock.

Harry wasn’t even hearing the music anymore, he was just feeling the beat, and feeling his partner’s hand working his cock. The hand wasn’t entirely soft. There were a couple callouses, a man who worked with his hands.

It turned Harry on because the man clearly knew how to use his hands. He knew how to play him, stroking his cock to the pounding bass around them, jacking Harry closer to the edge. All Harry could do was tangle his fingers in his dance partner’s hair, wiggling against him as his stomach tightened up, his head falling back, mouth opening as he moaned and came right there on the dance floor.

He slumped back against his dance partner, letting him take on Harry’s full weight for a moment. But he didn’t let it stay like that for long. He needed to turn around and return the favor. His dance partner realized what he was trying to do and let him.

Harry opened his eyes as he sunk down to the floor, reaching for his dance partner’s zipper. He looked up and saw his face for the first time, fingers in his perfect mouth as he cleaned his hand off - apparently he’d caught most of Harry’s come in his hand instead of letting it spray out onto the floor.

Harry met blue eyes that he recognized.

“Oh fuck,” Harry whispered, eyes wide, hands on his belt, knees on the dance floor, cock still out.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Louis - his boss’s boss, the CEO of his company - asked as if he wasn’t just licking Harry’s come off his fingers.

“ _Dancing!_ ” Harry’s voice shrieked a little and he fell back. The people around them didn’t seem to care about the absolute _crisis_ happening around them. Harry was two seconds away from getting stepped on when Louis hauled him up and dragged him off the dance floor to a table near the hallway that lead to the play rooms.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Louis asked again. He looked frantic and confused and just as lost as Harry felt.

“I didn’t know you were in the scene!”

“I didn’t know _you_ were in the scene! Why are you in the scene?”

“I was stressed at uni. Why did you come up to me?”

“I didn’t know it was you!” Louis said.

“Didn’t you see my face?”

“It’s _dark_! I. Didn’t. Know. It. Was. You!”

(Dear readers, I’m sorry to interrupt this moment but I just want to say that if Harry weren’t currently a mix of coming down from coming and freaking out from getting a handjob from his boss’s boss who also happens to be his crush, he’d have picked up what Louis was laying down with that statement. I.e. Louis thought Harry was someone who _looked_ like Harry that he could fulfill his fantasies of fucking Harry with tonight but not actually Harry.

However, Harry is currently a mess, so he doesn’t realize this. Which is why....)

Harry fled. He was ashamed to say, he fled. He handled stress decently well at his job but that was his limit. He wasn’t _supposed_ to handle stress when he was here. So. He fled. Didn’t look back, didn’t nothing, not even tuck his cock back into his trousers. Luckily the man at the lift reminded him to look presentable and saved Harry more embarrassment.

***

“You have a good time out last night?” Niall asked as he stepped into the lift right after Harry.

Harry looked around, eyes and unsure. _What did Niall know?_ “What?”

“You texted me? Said you were headed out. I figured it was because we were doing that buddy-buddy system when you’re on the pull. You never texted back and I would have been called the cops but I saw you active on Instagram posting video of yourself making dinner and regretting your life choices - your caption, not mine - so I figured if you did pull someone, you were regretting it.”

Oh right. Yes, he had texted Niall to tell him he was going out, and yes, it had been with the express intention of having Niall be aware of where he was going. Niall didn’t _know_ about his particular preferences, no one had known until Louis had shown up at No Control and absolutely _ruined his life_ by having hands that gripped his hips, and a cock that pressed against his bum, and a wristband that glowed red which meant he was a dom when Harry wore a wristband that glowed green which meant he was a sub and they _fit_ but Louis was off-fucking-limits. Off limits and also not interested in Harry like that.

 _Fuck_ the way he’d looked when he realized it was Harry.

 _”I didn’t know it was you.”_ he’d said.

“Right. Yeah. It was alright. Not many option on a Monday night you know?”

Niall nodded and the lift dinged as they got to their floor. Harry went right and Niall followed after him, despite his desk being left. When Harry gave him a confused look Niall just shrugged.

“I wanna see what Sugar Daddy Santa got you today.”

Harry’s heart dropped into his stomach. Right. Santa. He’d gotten the fur coat yesterday and a promise it was just the start, whatever the fuck that meant. If it was Santa’s way of saying he was starting from the top and redoing the gifts as _real fucking gifts_ Harry didn’t want to open today’s gift. It was going to be car keys and Harry was going to have to find a way to throw himself out a window because that would be the end of the line for him. He wouldn’t be able to do anything more.

He didn’t see a large box when he got to his desk, and his heart started pounding more. Instead there was a small box with a bow on it on top of a certificate that claimed to be from StarRegistry.com.

He had no earthly clue what the fuck that meant. He pulled it out from under the box because at least the certificate was 100% not keys to a light blue corvette. His heart started to lift from the depths of his stomach as he read the certificate over that said a star had been named after him, and he was unable to stop himself from smiling.

“What’s today’s gift then,” Niall asked, leaning over Harry’s shoulder. “He named a fucking star after you? Get fucked, really? Woooow.” Harry grabbed a thumbtack and was about to pin the certificate to his cork board of stuff when he realized no. He needed to frame this. He couldn’t ruin it by sticking it with a pin. “So what’s in the box?”

Harry was avoiding the box. He didn’t want to know what was in it because it still could be keys to a car and he _wasn’t ready for that kind of responsibility_. But the star didn’t fit the theme of the song at all, so who knew. Maybe it would be different?

Niall picked up the box and gave it a little shake. “Huh. Doesn’t sound like there’s anything in here. But it’s heavy as fuck.”

“Give me that,” Harry said, taking it from him before he accidentally opened it. _Huh_ , Niall had been right. This was a heavy little box. Much more weighty than a pair of keys would be. Harry pulled the top off the box and saw nestled inside was a glass tree ornament. It was tinted a very light blue and as Harry carefully pulled it out he saw the signature Tiffany blue of the string.

_An ornament from Tiffany’s._

Harry’s heart dropped. It was on theme, despite being out of order. It was an honest to god real fucking gift. But at least it wasn’t a car, so he supposed that was a small miracle.


	8. Chapter 7

_December 19_

Harry had thought he’d been safe. For one, he’d managed to completely avoid Louis all yesterday. Louis had seemed to be taking his own steps to avoid Harry too, which had stung just long enough for Harry to remember that he’d been the one to run away Monday night. But the more important thing he was safe from, was the fact that when he’d come into work this morning there had been no gift at his desk.

He’d never felt such relief. Sure it had been sad not to get another gift but there weren’t _rules_ saying if you started to give gifts on the first day of Christmas you were obligated to give gifts the whole twelve days. Santa had already gone above and beyond the required (or desired) amount.

So yes. Harry had thought he’d been safe. Then Liam got pulled into a meeting by Niall and Harry had been left alone to finish some work. That should have been the first sign something was fishy. But then the post man came by and dropped off a box on Harry’s desk. And he knew. He knew he was no longer safe.

He took the box from the post man and stared at it. It was bigger than a pair of car keys so at least it couldn’t be that. Which saved Harry some anxiety.

He opened the box.

His Santa’s calligraphy stared back on a note at him reading:

**Looks like maybe you should be on the naughty list. Tied up and spanked?  
\- Sugar Daddy Santa**

Harry swallowed and carefully pulled the tissue paper aside. What could Santa mean? He didn’t have to think too long as the tissue paper pulled back to reveal a pair of handcuffs with festively red fuzzy cuffs.

Harry slammed the box closed and shoved the box into the bottom drawer of his desk.

His heart was pounding. He was starting to sweat. 

Who would do this? Who would send him handcuffs with that note? Who would call themselves his _sugar daddy_?

Who even _knew_ about his preference? Unless… they had seen him at the club? But he’d always been so careful-

There clearly was something wrong with him, because it couldn’t be healthy for his heart to be pounding one moment and completely frozen the next.

Louis.

Louis knew. Louis knew better than anyone.

Harry stared at the closed drawer for a long moment, wondering if he had the courage to do what he needed to. There was only two reasons someone would send him that kind of present. They either wanted to blackmail him, or they wanted to fuck him. He swallowed and straightened his shoulders.

He needed to figure out which one it was that Louis wanted from him.

He opened the drawer and grabbed the box. He stood up and made his way to Louis’ office. Luckily Niall was not back from his meeting and Louis’ door was open, allowing Harry to see him sitting at his desk, staring at his monitors.

Harry knocked on the door but it was only a formality. He let himself in and shut the door.

Louis looked up and sat back in his chair, an eyebrow raised. “Yes, Harry? How may I help you?”

“It’s you. You’re my secret santa.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Harry put the box on the table, opening the flap so Louis could see inside at the fuzzy handcuffs. “You bought me these because of the other night. Why?”

Louis stared at the handcuffs for a moment before he reached out for them. Harry let him take them, after all he _was_ the one who bought them. “These are pretty cheap. I can assure you, any restraints I use would be much higher quality.”

“High quality like the _fur coat_ you bought me?”

Louis tilted his head to the side. “That was a very nice fur coat. But I did not buy it for you. I have Cheryl from accounting for my secret santa, if you must know. I’ve been sending her a gift card every day to a different store.”

“But,” Harry floundered. No. This wasn’t right. Louis was his Secret Santa and he’d sent the handcuffs because he either wanted to fuck him or blackmail him. Harry knew that for a fact. No one else fit. “You’re the _only one_ it could be. You’re the only person who makes enough money to afford to buy me a fur coat. You’re the only person with the authority to make Liam give me a day off. You were there when Niall called my Santa a sugar daddy.” Louis was looking at him expectantly, waiting for what Harry didn’t know. He was getting flustered, trying to prove his point. “You’re the only one who knows about-”

Suddenly Harry remembered. He remembered and it clicked.

It clicked.

It was horrifying, absolutely horrifying.

Louis _wasn’t_ the only person it could be. It could have been one other person. One other person who worked for the company, and made enough money to buy a fur coat, and could approve Harry’s days off, and who knew that he liked to get tied up and fucked.

He’d told Liam the first week he worked for him.

Oh no. Liam was the one. Liam was who either wanted to fuck him or blackmail him, except Liam hadn’t seen him at the club getting a handjob from Louis. He had no reason to blackmail Harry.

_Oh no._

Liam wanted to _fuck him_.

Oh no, oh no, oh no. It wasn’t that Liam was bad looking by any means. He was absolutely lovely but he wasn’t Harry’s type at all. Harry had no idea how he was going to let him down without ruining the relationship and losing his job.

“Harry? Are you alright?”

Harry jolted when Louis touched him. He shook his head. “Oh god. I’m so, so sorry. You’re right. It’s not you. I’ve put you in an absolutely horrible position again. I’m so sorry. I’ll just. Please don’t fire me, Mr. Tomlinson. _Louis_ , I mean.” Harry grabbed the box from the table. “I’m so sorry.”

“Wait, Harry, it’s-”

“I’ll see myself out.” And then Harry did just that.

(Oh dear reader, you didn’t think they got their shit together that quick did you?)

***

“Anyone got any updates?” Niall asked as they all met in the conference room.

“Nope,” Lottie said.

“Nada,” Steve said.

Zayn shook his head as he continued to type on his phone.

Liam gave a tiny shrug. “I think Louis went to that club he likes to go to on Monday. He left work before six and he only ever does that if he’s going there. And never during Christmas.”

Niall frowned. “I wonder….” 

“You wonder what?” Zayn asked.

“Well it’s just. Harry went out on Monday too. You don’t think they might have… crossed paths? They are both into the same stuff, right? That’s why we hooked them up.”

Everyone shared a look.

And then one by one they started shaking their heads.

“Nah,” Lottie said.

“No way,” Bebe said.

“That would be way too cliche,” Steve said.

“There’s at least five different clubs that cater to the BDSM community that I can find from a half-hearted google search alone,” Zayn said.

“Alright, alright. It was just an idea. Jesus. Don’t all come for my throat at once.”


	9. Chapter 8

_December 20_

Louis was not doing okay, folks. Not doing okay.

Why you might ask? Well you see it all had started Monday, when he’d decided to treat himself to a night out because he was feeling pretty good about the gift he’d bought Harry. He couldn’t lie, being called a “sugar daddy” had put him in some kind of mood and he figured it would be best to go out and find someone to use the mood on. So off to his favorite club he went. It had been just what he’d wanted. A few people dancing, good music, nice company. 

And then he’d spotted a man on the dance floor. A man wearing a flashing green bracelet who looked just enough like the outline of Harry to make Louis interested. 

He hadn’t fully accepted he had a _thing_ for Harry until that moment, when he found himself seeking out the man who looked so much like Harry. So he’d gone over. He danced with the man. Teased him. Jacked him off. 

And then the man had turned around and gotten to his knees and actually been Harry and well… let’s just say that had been unexpected. Not in a bad way, mind you. Just in an unexpected way. Louis had maybe freaked out but the longer he had stood there and let it sink in the more he’d realized he was okay with what had happened.

But Harry had run off before Louis could say anything. Which is why Louis had decided he was going to _show_ Harry he was okay with it through the Secret Santa.

Which had blown up in his face, and hence why he wasn’t doing okay folks. You see, apparently there was someone else out there in the company that Harry thought could have bought him all the things Louis had. There was someone else out there that knew Harry was into the scene.

Louis didn’t like that. It made him jealous. And of course his grand plan of cat and mouse - where he’d intended for Harry to offer to prove it to him (what was it? Louis didn’t know, this plan made little sense, which is probably why it failed) by getting on his knees and finishing what he’d started on Monday - had failed because Harry had _left_.

Again.

Louis’d decided he needed to step up his game. Which is why today when he sent his next gift he’d headed down to the security office and kindly asked to watch the security monitors. And since he was the CEO the security guard on duty only looked at him mildly confused, but didn’t stop him from staring at the many monitors that fed images from all over the building.

It was absolutely overwhelming and Louis spent a good ten minutes trying to even find the camera that was pointed at Harry’s desk.

“Uh, which set of cameras points to right outside Liam’s office?” Louis finally asked the security guard, Wendy.

She only gave him an incredibly judgmental look for the time it took her to pull up the two cameras that showed the outside of Liam’s office, and Harry’s desk.

“Thank you,” Louis said, leaning onto her desk and watching the screen. He could see the post man coming up the hallway.

Just in time.

He watched Harry work on his computer. He was an absolutely beautiful man. Louis didn’t know how it was possible that he’d missed this fact all these years. This absolutely perfect person was working right down the hallway from him and he’d just been too blinded by work to lift his head up for two seconds and see him.

He was a stupid, stupid man. But he was going to fix this. He was sure of it.

(The narrator wants to inform you right now this is the dumbest idea he could possibly have and it will fix absolutely nothing.)

The post man dropped off the package Louis had packed for Harry today and Harry took it. He looked unsure, giving the package a little shake. Louis knew it was light so that was probably why Harry was shaking it. He no doubt wanted to see if anything was inside it. The package probably didn’t make any sound either, because of what it was.

Harry looked around and then put the package on the corner of his desk.

He did not open it.

Louis stared at the monitor, unable to believe it. Why didn’t he immediately open it? He was _supposed to open it dammit_. That was part of the whole plan! Louis looked around, trying to see if there was some way he could, somehow, force Harry to open the package.

Wendy was sitting in her chair judgmental as hell, arms crossed over her chest.

Louis didn’t have time for her judgment. Unless she was willing to help him out she could keep that face to herself.

“You’re the one who came in to _my_ office so don’t give me that look,” she said.

Louis was about to snap back at her and then he realized, yeah, she was right. He looked back at the monitor where Harry was still not opening his package. How the hell was he gonna make him do it? Was he going to have to sit here all day? Waiting? Was Harry going to take it home and open it?

He was saved from the swirling mass of questions by Harry looking around, then picking the package back up. Louis leaned forward and watched as Harry carefully opened the lid to the box. There was a note on top, which he would no doubt read first.

In today’s note he had written, **Not a fan of handcuffs? Maybe you prefer to be dressed up? - Sugar Daddy Santa**

Louis was sure this time the note would be something that only _he_ could be linked to. He was the person Harry had come to yesterday after all to talk about the handcuffs. He would be the _only_ one who would write something like that. It was in no way a generic statement that could have been written by anyone else.

He wished there was some way to zoom in on Harry’s face, but all he had was the grainy camera footage that watched on as Harry put the card back, took a deep breath and then dived into the gift.

Louis got a certain thrill watching the way Harry slammed the lid closed, before he carefully opened it again to check that what he had seen was truly there. What Louis wouldn’t do to be right there next to him, to tease him. He realized, suddenly, that he could actually go and do that. He pushed himself back from Wendy’s desk and gave her a jaunty salute.

“Thanks!” He said as he headed down to Harry’s desk.

Except when he got there, Harry was nowhere to be found. Liam poked his head out of his office as Louis went to Harry’s desk to check and see if maybe he’d hidden under it or something.

“Where’s Harry?” Louis asked, looking around, trying to be subtle. The package was sitting on his chair and Louis couldn’t help himself, he peeked inside it.

“Think he popped off to the loo,” Liam said. If he thought anything of Louis going through Harry’s stuff he didn’t say it. “Why do you need him?”

The gift wasn’t in the box. Louis’ breathing picked up. If he _had_ gone to the loo then that meant-

“No need. I’m sure I’ll run into him,” Louis said, already headed to the toilets.

He found himself being thankful for the fact the staff toilets were communal which meant he didn’t have to stand creepily outside the room waiting for Harry. He could just casually walk in and pretend he was just about to do his own business. When he stepped into the staff toilet he was met with closed stalls and an otherwise empty room with urinals.

Well. That should have been expected, Louis supposed.

He glanced at the stall doors, all of them saying vacant except for one.

Louis whistled and headed to the sinks to wash his hands. He couldn’t hear any noise, but he had a good feeling Harry was behind that locked stall.

Maybe he was changing.

That sent a thrill through him.

He was just shutting off the water when the lock to the stall clicked and Harry stepped out. Louis watched him in the mirror as Harry looked up and his eyes widened.

He was holding a folded up black _something_ in his hands, but his clothes were all back in place. If Louis had to guess, and of course he did, Harry was holding his pants in his hands after he’d changed into Louis’ gift.

“Hello,” Louis said, breaking the silence as he grabbed some paper towel to dry his hands. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Harry was watching him almost like a caged animal and it made Louis’ heart pound in his chest. He couldn’t deny he loved seeing Harry caught off guard like that.

“Is it you?”

“Is what me?” Louis asked, rubbing the paper towel more vigorously between his hands.

Harry looked down at his folded up pants, and then back at Louis. “My- my sugar daddy santa. Is that why you’re here?”

_Fuck_ how easy would it be to just admit it right then and there? How quick and painless it would be over. Louis could just say _yes_ and the tension would leave poor Harry’s body. He’d probably sink to his knees right there and the final four chapters would be nothing but smut for you readers, but dammit… that would be _too_ easy. (And ultimately not as frustrating for you readers so you’re gonna have to suffer two more chapters. Sorry not sorry)

It would be too easy because Louis was an incredibly jealous man and there was someone else out there that apparently knew Harry was a sub and would enjoy getting handcuffs. Louis needed to make Harry so dizzy with need that he was seconds away from throwing himself at him.

“Do you want it to be me?” Louis asked, taking a step forward as he threw out the paper towel.

He could see Harry take a small step back, but the stall door was right there. Louis could see him swallow. “I-?” He paused and Louis took it as his cue to continue.

“Is that something you’ve thought about? Your rich boss spoiling you? Buying you gifts? Sending you chocolate from abroad, and buying you nice coats, and jewelry,” Louis couldn’t help himself as he reached up and pressed his finger to the center of Harry’s chest. Harry’s breath hitched. “You got off in public in the club. Is that a _thing_ for you?”

Louis glanced up to see Harry’s flushed face. The way he was licking his lips. “Oh god yes,” Harry whispered.

“Was it even better when you knew it was me? That it was my hands on you? My prick rubbing against you?”

Harry started nodding and then it was like he couldn’t stop. Every question Louis asked, he just nodded along to.

“Have you thought about it since? Gotten off to the memory? Gotten off to how it felt?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered, his eyes sliding shut. “Fuck yes.”

Louis couldn’t stop himself from grinning in triumph. He leaned up to whisper in Harry’s ear. “I’ll ask you again,” his hand trailed down Harry’s chest, down to where his shirt was tucked into his trousers. “Do you want it to be me?”

“Yes,” Harry said. He managed to open his eyes, his lips grazing against Louis’ cheek.

Louis’ fingers traced the top of Harry’s trousers over to his hip, where his arm was hanging pliant. He then plucked Harry’s pants from his hand and tucked them into his trouser pockets.  
He stepped back, out of Harry’s personal space. They made his pocket bulge just a bit and Louis watched as Harry tracked the movement up until he started speaking again. “It’s a shame then, that I still have Cheryl. And not you.”

Harry let out a shaky breath. His whole body seemed to be shaking as he leaned against the stall door. Louis watched as he collected himself and then pushed himself off the stall door.

“Thank you for that enlightening conversation, Louis.”

“Always a pleasure,” Louis said. Harry headed to the door and Louis’ eyes fell to his bum, watching the way his trousers pulled tight as he was walked. “Oh, Harry?” Louis called.

He stopped at the door. His voice was tight. “Yes, Louis?”

“Next time you wear lingerie, maybe think about it being a thong. I can see the lace pattern through your frankly indecently tight trousers.”

Harry looked down, cheeks pinking as he touched his hips. He could probably feel the fabric of the cute lace boy shorts Louis had gifted him. They were light blue, like the corvette Louis had made him. He was sure they looked absolutely amazing against Harry’s skin.

“I’ll remember that,” Harry said, voice slow and quiet as he left.

Cat and mouse game back on, and on his terms.

But for now he was going to go jack off into Harry’s pants back in his office, and hope no one stopped him and noticed he had a pair of pants in his hands.


	10. Chapter 9

_December 21_

So. Louis had not thought everything he was doing all the way through. For starters, he had no clue how he was going to reveal himself as Harry’s Santa now that he had doubled down on the whole “I am not your sugar daddy”. In some recess of his mind he’d thought this would all bubble up to a boiling point and have Harry throwing himself across his desk, begging Louis to take him now, but he realized the error of his ways when instead, for the rest of the day after their bathroom encounter Harry sat at his desk and stared sadly at his computer screen.

When Louis had gotten home last night he’d spotted the rent check he’d written and realized even _that_ as the final gift wouldn’t work. He never should have denied Harry the second time. He didn’t know what he should do. If Harry came up and asked him again would he be like “A-ha! Got you! You’re right!” or should he deny him a third time? 

No, he shouldn’t deny him a third time, it wasn’t even the right Christian holiday!

Louis spent way too much time wrestling with himself, and regretting his life choices. He didn’t even feel safe going back to No Control because _what if Harry was there?_ Would he be able to handle that? Possibly seeing Harry back in the club, maybe with someone else?

Basically Louis had fucked himself and he didn’t know how to get out of this one. 

Which meant, at one in the morning, two drinks in, he decided _fuck it_. He was gonna own his choices so far and just see how far he could take this, and maybe, _just maybe_ it would all work in his favor. Besides… he’d already bought Friday’s gift and it seemed in poor form to return a vibrator.

***

“Hey, Louis,” Niall stuck his head into Louis’ office mid-morning Friday. “Who are you fucking?”

Louis’ head shot up and he glared at Niall. “What the fuck?”

Niall collapsed dramatically against the door. “I was _trying_ to be subtle but I couldn’t hold it in anymore. You just sent out an email telling us we can go home early today and most people get tomorrow off, and if they don’t they get a half day and that’s not like you, Louis!”

“What do you mean it’s not like me? It’s Christmas. Of course people should go home to spend time with their families.” Louis shifted a bit uncomfortably in his chair because he couldn’t remember if this _was_ like him. He couldn’t remember last year, or the year before that. He just remembered deadlines, and production meetings, and sales goals. This year though, he was thinking of something else entirely. He was thinking of dick. Harry’s dick.

Niall snorted. “Yeah, no. Never happened in the history of our company ever. ‘We have shit to do up until the final package is opened Christmas morning’, you always said. It was like, your motto for years. I had it made into a shirt. There’s a picture of everyone wearing it somewhere floating around the internet. Probably Bebe’s twitter.”

“Well this year is different,” Louis said, cutting off Niall’s rambling.

“I can tell. Which is why I asked: who are you fucking?”

Louis shifted again in his chair. Why would Niall assume he was getting laid? “Why do you think I’m getting laid? Maybe my heart’s just grown six sizes?”

Niall gave him a look that had his lip curling in distaste. “So first off, you got your quote wrong. Your heart only would have grown three sizes, and secondly you have dirty, come stained pants right behind your monitor because you forgot that your desk faces the door so when you finished jacking off in them yesterday and you ‘hid them away’ they actually went on full display.”

Louis scrambled up out of his seat and _oh fuck_ Harry’s pants were exactly where Niall had said. He grabbed them and actually hid them away. “Is that all you needed, Niall? I’m sure there’s a meeting you should be off to.”

“Only the one you’re going to in fifteen minutes.” Niall hung by his door and Louis didn’t know how else to have him _fuck off_.

“I just- in all honesty Louis, you’ve been a lot more fun these past couple days than you have been any other time, and I think whatever, or whoever, is making you this way deserves a lot of credit. And I hope you keep him in your life for awhile.”

That was… incredibly touching.

A total lie because Louis never felt like such a mess as he did now, but it was incredibly touching.

Louis smiled at Niall. “Thanks. You know I don’t mean to be a dick.”

“Yeah you do, but it’s okay. We need our arses kicked once in a while. But it’s nice that you’ve shown us you can still have fun too.” Niall finally stepped back from the door. “You wanna walk with me to the meeting?”

Louis grinned. Right. The meeting. The meeting with all the senior level staff where he was going to enact his drunken plan. That meeting.

***

Harry was one of the last people to come into the meeting room and Louis couldn’t help but watch him. He was looking for signs that Harry was wearing his gift, a slight limp, or maybe him shifting in his seat. The vibrator was hooked up to an app on his phone which allowed him to control it without seeming obvious during the meeting.

He’d called the meeting to have Steve go over the end of year sales and quarter one goals. But it also allowed him the chance to do this. Sure he had no way of knowing if Harry had followed the instructions on his card, which is why he was trying to gauge by watching him. Otherwise when he turned the vibrator on it would just be sitting there in its box and that would not be as much fun.

Steve put the powerpoint up on the screen and dimmed the lights just a bit to stop the glare from reflecting. Louis had been counting on this.

He shifted his tablet in his lap and opened the app. Harry was sitting only a couple seats away from him, in between Liam and Zayn. Louis had a good view of his profile, and he hoped he’d be able to see the way he reacted to the vibrator.

The app had a pretty simple design: there were buttons for a “pulse” option, and also a sliding scale which allowed him to control an intense vibration over time.

Louis started with a pulse.

Harry didn’t jump, much to his disappointment. The reaction was much smaller. The slightest twitch. Louis almost didn’t catch it.

He pressed the pulse again.

Harry’s hand squeezed shut and he shifted in his seat.

_Excellent._

Steve was droning on about the headway they’d made in the overseas market. It was all stuff Louis had already read. Everyone probably had read it. It had gone out in the weekly wrap-up memo.

Which is why he didn’t feel any guilt as he slid the tracker over to the right, turning on a low intensity buzz.

He watched as Harry’s entire body gave a slight shiver. He even leaned over, resting his elbow on the table. Louis licked his lips, feeling his cock twitch in response to Harry’s need.

What he didn’t expect was to see Liam suddenly pull out his phone out of the corner of his eye, checking it.

 _Oh._ Other people could hear the low hum of the vibrator.

Louis looked at the scale. He wondered…

He slid it up a bit more, making it stronger.

Louder.

A faint hum filled the room and it had everyone checking their phones. But it also had Harry’s face going beat red as he bit his lip and tried to hide his face by looking down and shifting in his seat.

_Interesting._

Louis slid the intensity back to the left, quieting the vibration.

Everyone went back to paying attention to the powerpoint.

Louis kept his eyes on Harry as he switched the pattern of the vibration so it would be a “one-two” type beat. Much closer to a mobile vibration.

Harry let out a huff as he leaned back in his seat, clearly trying to get comfortable. Louis could see him tug on his trousers. He could only imagine how tight they were feeling against his cock. _Fuck_ , Louis had touched that cock not too long ago. Had it in his hand. He wanted to have it in his hands again soon.

He hoped this would work.

He slid the intensity back up so the vibration filled the room again.

Steve stopped speaking, and everyone looked at their phones again. Steve made eye contact with him from the front of the room, clearly finding the vibrating rude.

And it was, so incredibly rude. Louis should definitely call attention and shame the person who was vibrating. He couldn’t keep the smirk off his face as he adjusted himself in his seat, recrossing his legs while he cleared his throat.

“Whose phone is ringing?” Louis asked, sliding the scale down to a low hum so the buzz wasn’t so loud. Everyone looked around at one another, but he slid his eyes over to Harry’s face. He could see a couple dots of sweat on his temple. “Well I guess it’s stopped, but if it happens again I’m going to confiscate phones.” He looked back at app and gave a couple taps on the pulse.

Each tap made Harry jump in his seat.

Louis could see from here that his breathing was getting choppy, and it wasn’t long before Liam was leaning over and touching Harry’s shoulder. Harry waved him off, looking back for the first time, faint smile on his lips. His eyes slid over to Louis’ for a moment and Louis held his gaze as he slid the intensity back up.

Harry looked away, biting off a small gasp before it could give him away as the buzzing filled the room again.

 _Buzz._ Pause. _Buzz Buzz_.

 _Buzz._ Pause. _Buzz Buzz_.

 _Buzz._ Pause. _Buzz Buzz_.

Harry’s heavy breathing filled up the empty space that was left in the middle of the buzzing. Steve stopped speaking and glared out at everyone.

Louis cleared his throat. “Okay, mobiles on the tables,” he said. He turned the intensity back down so it wouldn’t seem weird that nothing was buzzing on the table. He watched as Harry fished his own mobile out of his pocket - almost dropping it as he shook - and put it next to his elbow. He was licking his lips, his eyes glassy. Louis pulled himself away from Harry to continue the show though. He looked to see that everyone else had already done what he’d said. He nodded, pleased, and then looked back at Steve. “Continue Steve.”

“Thank, Louis. So in conclusion-”

Louis went back to tapping at the pulse button. It was making Harry jump just so prettily in his chair. He was clearly trying to hold it together, and he was only just managing it. Louis knew he’d have to let him get release soon.

He looked down at the app, and then up at the powerpoint. It was almost done. He remembered that slide as being one of the last ones in Steve’s memo.

Louis dragged the slider back up, all the way to the top.

Harry’s mobile clattered to the floor as the buzzing reached a loud apex. “ _Shit_ ,” Harry cursed, going to the floor with it. He let out a gasp and Louis recognized it.

He rolled his seat back just a bit, just to see what Harry looked like on the ground, kneeling under the table as he came in his pants. He’d stuffed his wrist in his mouth to stop himself from making any noise.

Fuck it was such a sight to behold.

Louis shut the app down after making sure the vibrator was turned off. Harry stayed there on the ground for a minute, collecting himself, before he grabbed his phone and slowly made his way back into his chair.

“Sorry about that,” Harry said, voice almost a slur. “Phone got lost in the wires down there.”

Louis couldn’t stop himself from grinning in triumph as Steve told him it was fine.

“Well that concludes what I have to say,” Steve said. “Anything anyone else wants to add?”

No one raised their hands, so Louis clapped his hands to call attention back to him. “Well, thank you everyone for _coming_. If today is your last day before the Christmas holiday then have a lovely holiday, otherwise I’ll see you tomorrow.” Louis caught Harry’s eye as he stood up, dismissing everyone. Harry stayed sitting. He had a feeling Harry would be waiting for a while before he was able to stand up and leave.

That was fine. The rush of people around Harry who were trying to leave allowed him to more stealthily drop the card he’d written up for the end of the meeting.

**I’m glad you enjoyed your present. You were lovely to watch - Sugar Daddy Santa**


	11. Chapter 10

_December 22_

When Harry got dressed that morning he only had to think for a minute before he slipped on the freshly cleaned lace panties Santa had bought him. The vibrating buttplug was already nestled inside him. Santa hadn’t mentioned anything about wearing it again but… Harry wanted to be prepared just in case. The thrill he’d felt when he’d opened the box yesterday had shot through him and only been topped by the realization of what it was going to be used for. When it had started vibrating during the meeting and _people had heard_ Harry had almost come right then and there.

It had been the absolute right mix of humiliation and risk of being caught that tipped him over the edge. He’d come in his trousers, on his knees, under the table and felt little shame for it. Especially when Santa had managed to drop him off the card.

It caused him to have a bounce in his step as he made his way into work, interested in what Santa had in store for him. As he was about to leave he made sure to grab the final gift he’d packed for Louis. He still wasn’t sure he was going to give it to him, he needed to see how the day went, but he’d been slacking the last couple days and he hoped this gift made up for it.

The office was quiet. Only a few people were still in, and Harry knew they’d be out the door by lunch, ready to start the Christmas holiday. Harry really only had a few things left to do and once those were finished he basically could just sit at his desk and twiddle his thumbs. That’s not what he did of course. He tidied up, both his actual workspace and his own computer, as he waited for a package to be delivered to him. That would determine what, if anything, Harry would do with Louis’ gift.

But as the minutes ticked closer to lunch there was still no sign of a gift from Santa. Harry shifted in his seat. The plug was still nice and comforting inside him, making him feel full. He really hoped Santa had another present to give him.

He still wasn’t one hundred percent sure who his Santa was. He’d done some soul searching the night he realized it could be Liam and he was _eighty-four_ percent sure it wasn’t him. This was based on the fact that Liam seemed to be currently dicking someone else and Harry had a feeling he wasn’t trying to sow his wild oats in many different fields. However there was still evidence pointing to it being Liam: his wealth, his knowledge of Harry, his reaction to the fur coat, and also the way he’d touched Harry’s shoulder yesterday while he was in the middle of one of the most intense public scenes he’d ever done.

But there was another candidate. Louis. Harry really wanted it to be Louis. (Obviously, it’s why we’re all here) And there was a lot of good evidence pointing to it being Louis. However… Louis had denied it. And what kind of person would just _lie_ when confronted with the idea they were someone’s secret sugar daddy?

Harry knew what he needed to do if he wasn’t going to get a sign from Santa today. He needed to confront Liam. 

This wasn’t going to be awkward at all. 

Harry knocked on Liam’s door as he stepped into his office.

Liam looked up from his computer and smiled at him. “Hello, Harry. Ready for the holiday?”

“Are you my sugar daddy?”

Liam’s eyes went wide and wow that was _not_ what Harry had meant to start off with. But here he was. “Uh?”

“I mean, Santa. Are you my secret Santa?”

Liam looked around, clearly lost. “I- no! I have Cheryl from accounting. I sent her a stack of wooden cats. She collects them or something. That’s what Zayn told me at least. I hope he wasn’t taking the piss.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, both because clearly Zayn was taking the piss, but also, “No? Louis has Cheryl.”

Liam eyebrowed back. “No. I do. Wait you asked Louis if he was your Santa and he said he had Cheryl?”

“You both can’t have Cheryl!”

“We don’t! I have her.” Harry didn’t know what to believe. Or who. “Wait. Is there… a reason you’re asking? Has a gift been given to you that’s… inappropriate?”

Harry thought about the vibrating buttplug currently up his arse and decided yeah, that was probably a HR nightmare waiting to happen. So he just shook his head. “I’m just looking to know who to thank.”

“For being your sugar daddy?”

“...Right. Yes,” Harry said. “Exactly.”

“Well I hope you find them,” Liam said and then he coughed not too subtly. “Maybe check back in with Louis? Sounds fishy to me that he claimed Cheryl when I had her.”

“Yeah… have a good holiday, Liam,” Harry said.

_Alright._ Both of them had denied it. Both of them had claimed Cheryl. Liam had been a bit more horrified than Louis had at the prospect of being his sugar daddy. Which meant…

Harry didn’t know. He knew what he _wanted_ it to mean. His eyes landed on the gift for Louis. He needed to give it to him. That was the only way. And if it blew up in his face he could always say it was for table tennis or something.

***

Liam left at noon right on the dot. He offered to wait for Harry but he just waved him off. He was waiting to see if anything would come from the gift he’d left right inside Louis’ door while he was out of his office. Niall had seen him but he’d only given Harry a thumbs up in approval so he figured Niall knew it was for the Secret Santa.

Or maybe not. Maybe Niall just thought he was being a creep and giving Louis a gift and was being supportive. That was cool too. 

Harry sat at his desk as the minutes ticked by. He was waiting for something; the vibrator to start, Louis to show up, _something._ Something that wasn’t this. Sitting at his desk waiting.

He watched the clock.

He sat there motionless long enough for the motion sensor lights to go out and Harry sighed. Defeated.

Louis either hadn’t opened his gift, or he had and he’d decided to reject Harry. Fuck that was embarrassing. 

Suddenly the lights were flooding the room again. Harry’s head shot up and he swirled around in his chair.

Louis was approaching him, the paddle he’d bought him tapping against his left palm.

“Mr. Styles,” his voice was hard and commanding. It made Harry’s dick twitch. “You’re staying rather late.” He kept tapping and as he got closer it only became more intimidating.

Harry stayed seated. Not sure what Louis wanted from him. Also his cock had hardened so quickly and so intensely at the sight of Louis holding the paddle that Harry was worried if he stood up he was likely to pass out from low blood pressure. “I- I’m sorry Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis stopped right in front of him, nudging his knees apart just a bit more so he could stand in between them. It allowed him to practically loom over Harry.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ went the paddle.

“I see you’re interested in the most surprising gift I received today from my Santa. The card was what really sold it though. _I was very naughty during the sales meeting yesterday. I should be put on the bad boy list._ ” Louis tapped once more. “I’ve come to put you on the naughty list, Mr. Styles.”

Harry swallowed. His cock pulsed hard enough he felt his stomach tighten. Oh god. He was going to die.

(The narrator would like you to know this chapter almost stopped here because it would have added to the dramatic tension of reading or something.

It doesn’t stop here though.)

Louis gave him a calculating look up and down. Harry hoped he was found worthy. “Bend over your desk, Mr. Styles.”

Harry scrambled to follow the order. His hands were already shaking in anticipation for what was to come. He tried to make his bum look enticing by stretching his back, dipping it down and arching his bum up. He’d started doing squats more seriously in the last two years and he really thought they were making his arse look appetizing.

Louis hummed, which was always a good sign.

The first touch of Louis’ hand to his clothed bum made him jump and cut off his thoughts. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“Push your trousers and pants down, Mr. Styles.” Louis’ voice was so commanding, there was no way Harry wasn’t going to follow the order.

His hands went to his belt buckle, undoing them and pushing his trousers down first, leaving him in his panties. Louis hummed again and his hand cupped one of Harry’s bum cheeks.

“The color is exactly how I imagined it on you when I bought them,” Louis said, causing Harry to gasp in a mix of relief and happiness.

_Louis was Santa_. It was a Christmas Miracle.

Louis pushed his panties aside and let out another sound of approval. Harry didn’t know what it was about until he felt a tug at the plug. “And you’re wearing yesterday’s gift. You’re really trying to make up for being naughty yesterday. Coming all in your pants during Steve’s meeting. Interrupting everyone with the buzzing.” He tsked and gave another tug on the plug. “You won’t need this in right now though. Not for the paddling I’m about to give you. Maybe after, when I need to plug you up after I’ve fucked you.”

Harry whined. He didn’t mean to but it just came out. 

“Oh. I like that sound,” Louis said. “Will you make it when I spank you?”

“Yes, Mr. Tomlinson.”

“Good.” Louis pulled the plug from his body, leaving Harry empty and clenching around nothing.

Then the spanking started. Louis began with one cheek. A firm stroke that stung exactly how Harry liked it.

“We’re gonna give you twelve spankings: ten for the ten days of Christmas you’ve been naughty, and two more for the last two days you’re gonna spend making it up to me,” Louis said. “I want you to count them.”

Harry gasped as the second spank landed on the other cheek. “Two.”

“Good boy.”

The third spank was hard enough to push Harry forward and he knocked into some of his newly organized desk. “Three.”

“You know,” Louis said, almost casual. “It warms Santa’s heart that you were getting use out of the gifts he sent you.” He paused to give the fourth spank.

“Four,” Harry said around of gasping pain. His cock was hard, trapped between his belly and the desk.

“First it was the sable you showed off. And now you’re wearing the panties still. You were so eager to get those on you ran to the loo first thing didn’t you?”

He cracked the fifth spank in the middle of his sentence and Harry cried out, remembering to say, “five” only when Louis was done speaking.

“Made me so fucking hot to think about you just needing to put them on right then and there.”

“Six,” Harry gasped as the sixth spank hit. His bum was starting to sting in the best way possible.

“Took all my willpower not to get to my knees right then and check for myself.”

“Seven, fuck, eight,” Harry said as the seventh and eighth spank came one right after the other.

“Your bum is looking so red and delicious.”

“Nine.”

“Like a little apple.”

“Ten,” Harry was beginning to drool.

“And your hole just keeps clenching like it wants to be fucked.”

“Eleven.”

“Can’t wait to get my cock in there. You’re gonna be so tight around it. Been thinking about it since the club.”

Harry gasped and just managed to get out the word “twelve” at the final spank.

Louis had gotten him so worked up. He was pretty sure his cock was smearing precome all over his desk. He didn’t know how he was gonna get that cleaned up. The office was just gonna smell of come and Harry was okay with that.

The paddle clattered to the ground.

“Gonna get you nice and wet and ready for my cock,” Louis said. “Got myself all worked up.” Harry didn’t know what he was talking about, too dizzy from the spanking. But then there was a tongue right against his rim.

(Okay pause. Listen. I know this is the middle of the smut. You don’t want me here right now. But PSA please don’t use spit as lube. I know they did it in Brokeback and Lord of the Rings but please. Think of the assholes. Use lube.)

Harry grabbed at the first thing he could - his keyboard - hoping it would be enough to keep him grounded while Louis’ tongue _did that_. He was working him dirty, getting him saliva slick, no doubt coating his own chin and mouth with it too. Louis’ hands were gripping his hips, keeping him in place as he ate him out. Using the flat of his tongue to brush right over his rim. Spreading him open.

It was a lot and Harry was so close to reaching down and giving his cock a stroke of relief. Just one. He knew that would be naughty though. Louis hadn’t told him he was allowed to touch his own cock.

But fuck did he want to. He cried out as Louis’ tongue poked against his rim, licking inside him for just a moment.

Then Louis pulled his face back.

Harry whined at the loss of contact. He didn’t have to wait long to get Louis back to touching him though. Louis was just readjusting. Getting back to his feet.

His trousers and belt clattered around his ankles as he got into position.

Harry wanted desperately to look back but the best he could do was glance in his monitor to catch of glimpse of Louis’ determined face as he lined up his cock with Harry’s hole. He must have had some lube and a condom tucked away in his pockets because his cock was slick as he pressed inside him.

(We absorb a lot subconsciously through the media we consume! Please practice safe sex!)

Harry let out a low moan that was complemented by Louis’ higher pitched breathy whine as he bottomed out.

Relief. Instant relief at being so full again.

His cheeks were still warm from the spanking so when Louis’ hand gripped them as he started to thrust in and out it delivered a wonderful sting up Harry’s spine. A mix of sensations.

Enough to keep him close to the edge. He would just need that final push, the final touch. Harry would have felt bad at how quick it was if it didn’t sound like Louis was right there behind him. Chasing his own orgasm.

Getting there.

Together.

Harry came untouched all over his desk. Come sprayed onto his keyboard. That was probably not good and would be a bitch and a half to clean but he didn’t care because he felt loose limbed and fucked out.

Louis collapsed on his back, spent as well. Harry could feel soft kisses on the back of his neck and it made him smile.

“Am I still on the naughty list?”

Louis chuckled. “I need a couple more days to determine that. The list is cumulative, but you have til Christmas to make it up to me.”

Harry grinned, leaning down and hoping he wasn’t putting his face into cooling come. “I look forward to it.”


	12. Chapter 11

_December 23_

How much sex was too much sex? That was what Louis wanted to know as he and Harry stumbled back to bed after they’d just had sex in front of the giant floor to ceiling window that looked out of the top floor penthouse Louis called home. In theory no one could actually see them, but that didn’t stop it from sending a thrill down both of their spines. They were both giant exhibitionists, one of the many kinks they’d found they shared.

Harry was curled against him as Louis pulled the sheet over them. He’d discovered during the last twenty-four hours that Harry was a cuddler which was just another thing they shared. He was also a cuddler, so together they made a decent pair of cuddles. It was the perfect aftercare for both of them, featuring soft kisses and maybe a couple of pets too.

Back to possibly having too much sex. Louis was pretty sure the two of them had discovered a new meaning for the term _24/7_. He hadn’t had this many orgasms in a single session since he was in his early twenties. He was honestly surprised his dick hadn’t fallen off as he was fucking Harry against the glass window.

“I think I’m spent,” he said, overdramatic enough that Harry would hopefully know he could be otherwise convinced to go again in about an hour.

“That’s fair,” Harry said, tracing patterns on his chest. “However, I sorta had an idea for tonight. If you were up to it?”

“I’m not,” Louis said. “Tell me what it is.”

“No Control is having the second night of their X-X-Xmas party. They’re gonna have different colored mistletoe hanging around that correspond with different sex acts. And they said they’ll have real life pin the tail on the donkey, but I think it’s gonna be with a paddle. I can imagine trying to peg someone blindfolded would not end very well.”

 _Oh._ That was something Louis was interested in. It was a chance to go back to the beginning. Relive their lost chance from all of five days ago. Louis tapped his finger to his mouth as he thought. “You up for a bit of roleplay?”

Harry looked up at him and then his eyes lit up. Louis hoped he was following his train of thought. “Yeah? What do you have in mind?”

“Want to redo the night we met? Except this time we have an actual happy ending?”

Harry was smiling as he nodded. “Absolutely. I just need to remind my legs how they’re supposed to work.”

Louis laughed as he watched Harry lift his left leg and give it a little shake as if that would somehow help. He could definitely get used to this, Harry making him laugh as they laid tangled in bed together after the seventh or eighth orgasm they’d had together.

***

No Control looked like an entirely different club for Christmas. They’d strung up red and green lights that made the bar areas look festive. In between the lights, and around the dance floor, were the promised different colored mistletoe. The greeter - a blond irish man who had decorated his bondage harness to look like wrapping ribbon complete with a bow stamped to his hair - had handed them both a sheet of paper that explained what sex act was supposed to correspond with each color, but there were six different colors (for the rainbow you see) and there was no way anyone was going to remember all those actions so he left them with a jovial “if all else fails just start having sex! But keep it kinky!”

Harry had given the man a wave which resulted in him kinda quirking his head to the side, but they both walked away before he could say anything. The club was crowded tonight with people letting out their hair right before the holidays.

“Did that guy look a bit like Niall?” Harry asked as Louis guided him towards the bar.

“A bit, but come on? Niall, blond? I’d pay to see that.”

“If he loses to me in the golf tournament I could have him dye his hair.”

“Yeah, and how are you gonna win?”

Harry grinned. “Use the by Santa gave me, of course, to get in the best position.”

Louis felt a flare up of pride at the mention of his gift. Sure it hadn’t been panties or a fur coat but Harry had told him he’d loved all the presents equally. 

As they made their way over to the bar Louis took in everything that was going on. The people dancing, a fair amount of them really taking to heart the “Naked Dance Floor” title. The techno Christmas music that was playing. On the far side of the room had a sign hanging up that read “Paddle the Tail on Our Reindeer”. Louis could see the top half of a person on their hands and knees, naked except for the antlers on their head.

Well at least it was on theme.

Louis was interested in going over to see what that was all about, and also if there was a chance for Harry to get a go as the reindeer. Could be fun to watch.

“Is it called reindeer play?” Harry asked, leaning close to his ear.

“Huh?”

“Dressing up like a reindeer like that. I assume it’s an extension of puppy play, but since they’re dressed like a reindeer is it reindeer play?”

“I… have absolutely no idea. That’s not my area of kink if I’m honest.”

“Mine neither. But now I’m wondering.”

As they made their way to the bar Louis noticed people fucking in public more than he was used to. It wasn’t that no one ever had sex on the Naked Dance Floor, it was just people tended to quickly move to the public play room. He wondered if it had to do with the mistletoe, and when they managed to grab a spot at a standing table Louis pulled up the paper and gave it a read-through.

🎄 _Your guide to No Control’s Mistletoe!_ 🎄

_Red: French Kiss!_  
Orange: Five Spanks!  
Yellow: Take off an article of clothes!  
Green: Blowjob or eat your partner out!  
Blue: Penetrate your partner with something!  
Purple: Wildcard! 

“This… escalated very quickly,” Louis said, looking up to see if Harry was reading the list too. He wasn’t, because he was looking out at the dance floor, watching the people. Louis tucked the paper in his pocket and leaned up to Harry’s ear. “You ready to get this show on the road?” He could feel Harry shiver against him as he nodded. “Go have fun, baby. I’ll find you soon, okay? Oh. And if anyone else talks to you about the mistletoe make sure to decline them.”

Harry nodded again as he slipped away into the crowd. Louis lost him in the sea of people and it suddenly made the role play that much more real. He wandered over to the bar, ordering a glass of tonic and cranberry juice so he had something to sip on as he walked around. This is what he’d done on Monday after all. Sure it had been a lot less crowded, with less people fucking and sucking on the dance floor, but that just upped the ante.

Besides this time he knew Harry was out there waiting to be found.

Louis waited six whole songs before he waded into the dance floor, his drink finished being nursed. He kept his eyes peeled for Harry dancing, but he allowed a few people to pull him into their own dances. It wasn’t how it had gone on Monday but he knew there was little chance of him catching sight of Harry from the sidelines.

The dance floor was hot, and the press of bodies around him made him sweaty quick. He let another sub start a dance with him. It had been awhile since he’d seen Harry and he wanted to find him to continue the roleplay. Or well start it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar face. He turned his head quickly to see a shirtless man with curly hair throwing his head back as he ran his hand through his hair and then down his chest. It looked so much like Harry, even the way he was dancing in some imitation of Mick Jagger, but Louis was pretty sure Harry wouldn’t be shirtless, even if he got under whatever mistletoe told him to. Louis had ordered him not to follow the mistletoe afterall.

Another familiar face caught his attention on the other side and there- that was Harry. Dressed as Louis had remembered, a low cut white shirt and some skinny jeans. Nothing fancy, nothing too extreme.

Now he could make his move.

Louis approached Harry carefully. He made sure to grab his hips the way he had on Monday, shifting his own hips so they pressed against his bum. His cock hard as he rocked forward. Harry threw his head back and let out a moan that shook through his whole body. He was already keyed up it seemed. In fairness he had kept him waiting.

Louis made quick work of the first part of the roleplay, eager to move on to the next part. He slipped his hand down Harry’s chest, cupping his cock. Harry was absolutely shameless, moaning and panting as Louis sucked on the exposed skin of his neck.

“May I?” Louis asked, voice pitched just loud enough for Harry to hear.

“Fuck yes, please,” Harry moaned, trying to turn around and give Louis a kiss. That wasn’t what they were supposed to be doing though, and so Louis dodged the kiss as he undid Harry’s zipper and took his cock out of his jeans.

All too soon Harry was turning around in the mass of bodies and getting to his knees. He looked up at Louis and grinned wickedly as he unzipped Louis’ trousers.

This wasn’t the first blowjob Harry had given him today, but Louis was definitely about to put it as the hottest one. He gripped his curls as Harry took him in his mouth. 

It was a wet heat that only added to the humidity around him from the other bodies. People were noticing them and what they were doing. Louis heard a whistle or two of approval but it was lost in the crowd and the pounding in his head from the blood rushing through him.

He loved getting off in public. He loved people seeing how good Harry was for him.

It didn’t help that Harry was _so fucking good at it._ He hollowed his cheeks, making it tight as he sucked. Louis held onto his hair, fucking his throat, keeping eyes on him to make sure he was still enjoying it. It seemed like he was, with his eyes closed.

People were watching. Louis could feel them all around him. Some of them were even touching him as he rolled his hips forward, almost like they were encouraging him and trying to help his rhythm.

The mix of everything sent him hurtling to the edge much closer than he was expecting. The people and Harry and the way the roleplay hadn’t gone exactly how he’d wanted but was still ending like this. He came in Harry’s mouth, forcing his head down so he had no choice but to swallow.

The loudness of the music swelled as he came down from the orgasm and he helped Harry back to his feet. Harry kissed him, mouth open so Louis could get the taste of his own come. He moaned and clung to Harry, swaying on shaking legs.

They were both drenched in sweat and he knew he needed to remove them from the dance floor and hydrate, but he loved kissing Harry.

Slowly they made their way out of the crowd, messy, and Harry’s dick still out. It didn’t really matter though, no one cared.

“Can you go get us some water?” Louis asked, stroking Harry’s hair after they got to a standing table.

“Of course,” Harry gave him a quick kiss, voice a little harsh from the throat fucking. “I’ll be right back.”

Louis settled himself against the table. His legs were definitely starting to give out. Eight? Nine orgasms in thirty six hours was _a lot_. He was definitely making a note of that. He didn’t know what he would do with that note though, because he knew that if Harry wanted him to go nine, ten times again, he would do it. He was addicted.

His eyes drifted over the crowd of people, watching the way they moved. Tonight had been a good idea, and not just because he’d finally gotten his club blowjob. He’d gotten to spend more time with Harry, and seen him in other environments. Harry clearly thrived on being around people.

His gaze stopped on one couple and he frowned because was that Harry dancing in the crowd? It couldn’t be, he’d sent him up to the bar. He shouldn’t be out in the dance floor, especially not grinding half naked up against some other man. Was it possibly the other man who’d looked so much like Harry earlier?

Before he could get too worked up thinking about it Harry popped up in front of him, smiling wide as he handed over the bottled water. “Sorry I got chatting with the bartender. Hailee - that’s the bartender - was telling me the reindeer is her sub.”

The other man slipped from Louis’ mind. “Did you ask her about if it’s called reindeer play or not?”

“Yeah, she just laughed at me and shooed me away to take other customers.”

“Damn. That’s a shame.”

“You think the reindeer will answer our question? We should go ask him.”

Louis let Harry drag him over to the reindeer and he never felt happier.


	13. Chapter 12

_December 24_

Self-bondage was tricky. Harry had known that before he had started, but actually going about it was something else. He’d only done it himself a few times just to get in the mood when he was sad and lonely and single. But now he was doing it for someone else. And the problem was not only was it tricky, the actual act of getting into it wasn’t always the sexiest. Sure the end result always made him feel incredibly turned on but there was a lot of maneuvering involved and Harry was also about to attempt it blindfolded. He was more likely to look like a struggling seal than some sort of sex god as he tried to do some approximation of hogtying himself. 

He really hoped Louis didn’t wake up in the middle of this. It would probably just ruin the whole vibe Harry was going for.

You see today was Louis’ birthday and Harry wanted to do something nice for him, as if their forty-eight hour sex-a-thon wasn’t enough already. He wanted to give Louis _himself_ for his birthday. (Again, as if their forty-eight hour sex-a-thon wasn’t enough) He’d managed to sneak away back to his flat to get some pretty colored rope from his toy trunk, along with the other things he needed for this gift to work.

Harry started with the ball gag, because he wouldn’t be able to put it in after he tied himself up. He made himself a chest harness next out of the white rope. The chest harness wasn’t going to be secured to anything but Harry knew it would look nice and add to the presentation. After that was on he picked up the card tag he’d made for Louis, since he wasn’t going to be able to _explain_ what he was doing, ball gag and all. He fixed the tag to his chest harness where it went over his shoulder.

Next he got down to his knees in the middle of Louis’ bedroom, thanking his luck that Louis seemed to be a decently deep sleeper. He made sure all his rope was laid out in reach of him before he put on blindfold.

He felt himself start to get turned on just from those three things and he had to take a moment to breathe carefully through his nose. It would not do to get off before he was wrapped up.

Cock calmed enough that he could think, Harry tried to get his bearings. He’d put the rope to his left. There were two colors: red and green (cause he was festive). He couldn’t remember now which rope was on which side but it didn’t matter. He reached out to feel them and picked up the first one.

If self-bondage was tricky enough on its own, using rope was even more difficult. Harry had found the most success through making loops that could be slid back and forth in size, allowing him to slip his ankles and wrists through, and then pulling them tight and holding them in his hands.

It wasn’t secure by any means and if he let go he could easily get out of the ropes but it was safe when practicing alone, which was important, and it gave him the _illusion_ of being tied up, which was more important to his brain than actually being tied up.

He did his ankles first, since he’d still need his hands to move around. There was a moment where he almost lost his balance as he raised his ankles and feet up off the ground, leaving him just on his knees as he slipped them through the hole in the rope, but he managed it just fine.

Thank god for yoga making him limber enough to do this work.

He made sure the end of the rope that he’d use to pull it tight was within reach as he turned back around and started to make a similar loop and knot for his hands.

Louis was snoring softly, a soft reminder of why he was doing this. Harry really hoped he liked his present.

It was trickier to do his hands. He slipped his wrists through the loop, hands behind his back, and he fumbled for a moment as he worked to pull the loop closed. It didn’t cinch tight like it had on his ankles but it was enough. He grabbed hold of the ankle rope and pulled.

He was as close to being in position as possible. Now it was just a waiting game for Louis to wake up. Harry took a deep breath through his nose, shifted just a bit to get comfortable, and prepared himself. 

He listened to the pattern of Louis’ breathing. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he heard it start to change, indicating he was waking up. Harry wished he could see him but he’d blindfolded himself. 

Louis made a grumpy noise as he shuffled around the bed. “Harry?” He called. There was more shuffling noise that Harry couldn’t understand. Was Louis patting the bed looking for him? Was he just spreading out in the bed as he realized he had the space? Harry didn’t know. “Harry? Where’d you go? Come back to bed.”

Harry wanted to but this gift was more important. He hoped Louis saw him soon. He thought about making some sort of noise but the ball gag was in his mouth and that meant any sound he made would come out muffled and probably panic Louis. Better to stay quiet.

“Harry? Are you in the toile-“ Louis’ voice cut off.

Harry tensed, clenching the ropes in his hand so they were tight. He tried to sit up straight, looking presentable since he was pretty sure the reason Louis had stopped speaking was because he’d seen Harry

He tried to listen to what was going on around him. He heard more shuffling, and the bed squeak. Feet hitting the floor. 

“What’s this?” Louis asked.

Harry heard him padding closer and he took a deep breath to stay relaxed. He realized suddenly how he felt completely at Louis’ mercy, blindfolded and restrained like this. He _felt_ Louis stop in front of him and he hoped again that Louis liked what he saw.

Something brushed against his clavicle and Harry jumped as much as he allowed himself in the restraint. He settled down as he realized Louis was just looking at the card. 

“Happy Birthday, Lou. I give you myself.” The card dropped back down against his skin. Louis’ voice was almost expressionless and Harry couldn’t figure out if that was intentional because he couldn’t see him. It gave nothing away. “Whatever am I going to do with my gift?” Louis asked. Harry shivered and jolted just a bit when a finger traced around his lips. Almost like he was feeling the way they stretched. “My gift is wrapped up so nice, all blindfolded and gagged too. This is honestly the prettiest I think I’ve seen you. But I guess I’m going to have to unwrap you and then get to work on using you, aren’t I?”

Harry couldn’t respond as Louis pulled his hands away from him, leaving Harry feeling lost for a moment. He heard Louis’ feet padding on the floor, moving around him. He tried to stay sitting up straight, keeping his posture perfect so it was pleasing to Louis.

Louis grabbed him by a fistful of his hair, tugging him backwards so his back arched. Harry moaned around the ball gag as he felt Louis’ bare legs and hard cock against his shoulder. He didn’t know why it surprised him that Louis was still naked, of course he would be, he’d just gotten out of bed.

“I’m gonna unwrap you now,” Louis said, dropping down to his knees behind Harry.

If it had been a journey tying himself up it was an _experience_ getting unwrapped by Louis. He took his time, even if there wasn’t much to do. He tapped at Harry’s hands to make them unclench, separating them from his ankles. Then he slid the loops loose, letting his wrists free. He did the same with his ankles, giving them a little rub to make sure they were okay after being tied up.

Louis pressed the palm of his hand to the center of Harry’s back, right on top of the the crisscross of the chest harness. He gave a gentle push, indicating he wanted Harry to go down on to his hands and knees.

“There we go,” Louis said, letting his hand trace down from the center of his back to the swell of his arse. “I get to see my favorite part of you now.” He let his thumb swipe down in between his cheeks, brushing over his rim.

Harry moaned around the ball gag.

“And that’s a beautiful sound you just made. Can you make it again?” 

Harry tried to, but it came out sounding unnatural. Louis tsked.

“No, no not like that,” his breath was suddenly right against Harry’s skin before he pressed a kiss to his hole. The gasp and moan that came from Harry were muffled but they seemed to be enough for Louis. “There we go, like that.”

Louis dove in.

See here was the thing about being blindfolded. All your other senses did in fact try and compensate for the lack of sight. It’s why Harry was more aware of the sounds around him. It’s why he could practically smell the shift in the room as his cock started to leak pre-come. It’s even why he’d felt Louis in front of him, picking up on the displacement of air particles or whatever.

But it also made him hyperaware of touch. And Louis putting his mouth on him, fast and furious as he just had, was the kind of touch that was even more intense. He tongue felt amazing, licking against Harry’s rim. He wanted to reach back and touch Louis, encourage him along, but he really didn’t seem to need the encouragement. He was doing fine all on his own.

A shot of pleasure went through Harry as he felt a hand brush against his cock. Louis had reached around him and started teasing the tip of his cock with his fingers. Just gentle traces of the pads of his fingers but it was enough.

Harry whined around the ball gag and he heard Louis laugh, face still buried in his arse. He was so keyed up that he was surprised he didn’t come the moment Louis wrapped his hand his cock. It was a near thing though.

Even closer when he felt the press of a finger - two fingers - alongside Louis’ tongue. Clearly trying to prep him for Louis’ cock. Harry had learned that eating him out got Louis so incredibly turned on he could barely handle it and he needed to bury himself in something. But that knowledge didn’t stop the fact it was like being attacked from all sides. Cock, bum, finger, tongue, finger. Harry had no choice but to kneel there and take it all in.

And then Louis was pulling back, slipping his fingers out of Harry. “Roll over. Need to see your face while I fuck you.”

Harry did as he was told. He felt like a ragdoll as he was rolled over to his back. He still couldn’t see. He still had the ball gag in his mouth. His cock was hard against his hip, smearing pre-come all over his skin.

Louis pushed his knees up as he fumbled around for something. Probably the condom.

Harry’s back arched as Louis pressed his cock inside him. He’d missed being full. It had been like a full five hours since they’d last had penetrative sex. Much too long in his opinion. It was going to make work very interesting but Harry was sure they’d figure something out.

Louis moved his hips, rocking his cock in and out of Harry. He was picking up speed, using Harry just like he had said he would as he fucked himself closer and closer to orgasm. Harry was right behind him.

He came first, shooting up over his own stomach and probably to the chest harness. Harry had a momentary thought of “cleaning that will be a bitch thank god it’s white” before his mind went blank with Louis pressing forward just right, cock hitting his prostate as he came.

It sent another wave of pleasure through Harry and his cock gave a pitiful twitch, trying to come some more. It wasn’t meant to be though.

Louis collapsed on his chest, resting his head on it. He was taking deep breaths to calm himself down and Harry wished he could see him.

Louis reached up and undid the ball gag first, allowing Harry to let out a whine that wasn’t muffled for the first time all session. It felt good.

“I love you,” Louis said, sounding dreamy and happy. “Best birthday ever. 

Harry froze underneath him. Just for a moment. Enough to think _it’s too quick you can’t love me_ but then he decided he didn’t like those thoughts. He was starting to feel drifty and weightless and he’d just wrap himself as a present for his boyfriend - was Louis his boyfriend? He’d just said he loved him, Harry was pretty sure that meant they were boyfriends - so he could accept the words “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry said. “Happy birthday.”

Louis pushed the blindfold off of his face, allowing Harry to see. Louis was smiling, brighter than the sun. “Now’s probably a bad time to tell you my family is stopping by in like an hour.”

Harry blinked, still trying to adjust from the darkness of the blindfold. “I- I’m covered in come, in a harness,and coming down from giving myself to you as a present. I need more than an hour to be a functioning human.”

Louis laughed and gave him a kiss. “We’ll figure it out. But you’ll stay?” 

They hadn’t had that talk yet. There hadn’t really been any talking. It had mostly been sex, sleep, food, more sex, rinse and repeat. But Harry supposed now was as good as time as any to have this talk. 

“I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me,” he said.

Louis kissed him again. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

And they lived happily ever after, with only minor embarrassment when Louis’ sisters’ new Christmas puppies went ransacking his room and returned with the ball gag for his entire family to see. But over all. Happily ever after. Like a true Christmas story should.


	14. Epilogue

_December 25 - February 20_

After a hectic holiday season Tomlinson Toys was able to take a two week holiday where their production was lowered significantly, and many people went on holidays. Two of these people were Louis (the “hero” of this story) and Harry (the true hero of this story), which allowed them to extend their forty-eight hour sex-a-thon into a two week long sex-a-thon. With a few interruptions that involved going to see Harry’s family on Boxing Day.

They spent all of their holiday together, learning about each other, both sexually and platonically. They shared meals, Harry cooked, Louis ordered takeout. And yes, it was possible that Harry inevitably was moving his stuff into Louis’ flat already. They were falling hard and fast for one another and they were both adult enough to make their own decisions.

This meant that when they returned to work in the new year the two of them were still fully in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, which put a bit of a damper on their idea that they were going to try and be subtle, and professional about their relationship.

They started off well, Louis thought. They had gone into work together, because they had both been at his flat so it made sense. They rode up the elevator together and split off at their floor with a quick goodbye kiss once they were sure no one was around.

“Have a good day,” Harry whispered. 

“You too, love. I’ll see you for lunch okay? We’ll run downstairs for some takeaway.”

Harry beamed, glanced around once more, and the gave Louis one more kiss. Louis was left smiling as Harry practically skipped off to his desk. He managed to collect himself and head to his own office. Niall was already at his desk fielding calls and Louis slowed to a stop to wish him a good morning. 

Niall gave him a weird look but held up one finger to tell him to hold on as he finished the call. “Thank you, Mr. Mihara. I will let Mr. Tomlinson know.” He hung up and look at Louis. “Morning, Lou. That was about the AI company we were acquiring.”

“Great,” Louis said. “Everything handled?”

“Yeah he was just going over how we’d handle keeping on some of their developers and making up the contract for that.”

“Sounds like you have everything handled then.” Niall gave him another weird look but Louis didn’t exactly notice, still in his good mood from the holiday. “I just wanted to stop by and say I hoped you had a good holiday.”

“I did,” Niall drew out the word, still looking at Louis as if he’d grown a second head. “Was your… holiday good? You seem extra peppy this morning.”

Louis’ face softened, remembering how much fun he’d had with Harry - his _boyfriend_. Was it wrong to still be super excited about Harry being his boyfriend? Probably not wrong, just juvenile. “I had a wonderful holiday.”

“Right…,” Niall was clearly ready to say more but then his phone rang and cut him off. He answered the phone and Louis headed into his office.

He got a solid two hours of work in before Harry came and knocked on his office door.

“Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry said, a wicked look in his eyes. Louis leaned back in his chair, confused why Harry was here. Harry had never stopped by before. “I have some papers that need your signature. Mr. Payne already signed them so I decided to bring them here.”

Louis tapped his finger to his lips, still confused as he watched Harry make his way around Louis’ desk. “Do you now?”

Harry nodded but somehow the act of nodding jostled him enough that the stack of papers fell from his hand, scattering all over the floor. “Oops,” Harry said, giggling as he got to his knees to pick up the papers he dropped. He had to go a bit under Louis’ desk as he got right between Louis’ knees and that was when Louis realized what he was doing.

The door was wide open and people were milling around but he didn’t care. He spread his legs, giving Harry the access and permission he wanted. He was the CEO of the company after all. If he wanted a - he checked the time on his computer - ten am blowjob from his boyfriend he could get a ten am blowjob from his boyfriend.

Harry leaned down, Louis’ zipper already undone and his cock out. Harry wrapped his lips around the head of his cock-

And that was of course the moment Niall (the real MVP of this story) walked into his office. 

“I just got off the phone with R&D and they want to set up a meeting with you about their latest toy. They’ve been delving into AR tech as you know and they think they have a market for us to break into mobile games.”

Louis gripped his armrests as he rolled his chair forward just a bit. Harry’s mouth moved down his cock and it was a struggle to keep his voice steady. “You know. That with Mihara’s AI tech could make some really interesting ideas. Is there a way we can connect them?”

_Fuck, Harry’s mouth felt incredible._ But he had still managed to get that sentence out without sounding too breathy.

Niall shook his head. “Not until the merger is complete, non-competes and all that - but I’ll put it on the list.”

Louis’ hand dropped to Harry’s head, trying to get him to move since he wasn’t able to rock his hips up into his mouth like he normally did. “Good idea.” His voice was already getting a little tense but Niall didn’t seem to notice.

He started to detail the information he got from R&D when he finally looked up and seemed to notice something. “I thought Harry was in here?” Niall asked, looking around suspiciously.

Harry hollowed his cheeks because he was an asshole. Louis gripped his hair, trying to keep him still. “He was. But he uh, left.”

“Huh,” Niall said. “Weird I didn’t see him leaving.”

Louis wanted so desperately to throw his head back because Harry was starting to do that thing with his tongue where he teased his slit, rubbing against the sensitive tip of his cock. “He must have headed the other way.”

“He usually stops by and says hi at least,” Niall poured in thought, frowning at the floor.

Louis had a horrific moment where he wondered if this would be like the pants. Did his desk have a back? Could Niall see Harry under the desk? That idea sent a pulse of pleasure through him and he gripped Harry’s hair tighter, pushing his head down faster and faster.

Louis was impressed he hadn’t gagged yet, or made any sound, but maybe it was because his mouth was stuffed full of cock.

“Is that all?”

Niall seemed to snap out of his thoughts. “Yeah. That’s everything. I’ll send you the recording of our call so you can go over the details yourself.”

“Thanks, Niall.” Harry took him as deep as he could and Louis was so relieved Niall’s back was turned.

He threw his head back, letting himself fully immerse himself in Harry’s mouth. He was so close already, the idea of being caught getting off at work making him feel so good. He leaned back, scooting his chair just a bit so Harry wasn’t entirely trapped.

Not that it mattered, two more sucks of Harry’s mouth and Louis was coming with a quiet moan. He stroked Harry’s hair and he finally loosened his grip, letting him come up for air.

“All good, love?” He asked, reaching down as Harry moved from under the table and stood up. He cupped Harry’s hard cock and hummed in sympathy.

Louis made quick work of pulling down his zipper, exposing Harry’s dick. He leaned down just enough to take the head into his mouth, sucking and licking. Harry whined and it was definitely louder than Louis had been, but no one (Niall) seemed to notice.

Harry was so keyed up from sucking him off that it wasn’t long before he too was coming. Louis swallowed and gave the head of his cock one last lick before he zipped Harry back up and patted him.

“Good talk, Mr. Styles,” Louis said. “Do you need me to actually sign anything?”

Harry shook his head as he wiped his lip clear of drool and left over come. “I do not.” He gave Louis a kiss. “Have a good day, Mr. Tomlinson. I’ll see you for lunch.” He stepped around Louis’ desk and checked outside. “Huh, and Niall isn’t here.” He smiled at Louis. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Louis said, still loose limbed from the orgasm.

***

“I am pretty positive I just walked in on Harry giving Louis a blowjob in his office,” Niall announced to the room at large.

“They wouldn’t do that,” Liam said, sounding so assured until he saw the looks of everyone around him. “Would they?”

Lottie was looking at her nails, clearly trying desperately not to be a part of this conversation.

“How do we know it was Harry?” Zayn asked. “I thought you were worried about Louis shacking up with his Secret Santa.”

“I saw-“ Niall was cut off by Lottie.

“It’s Harry. He was at our family gathering. Louis introduced him as his boyfriend. It got … awkward quick.”

Everyone stared at her. Niall most of all, jaw hanging open, offended.

“And you didn’t _tell us_?”

“I was too busy trying to bleach my fucking brain from the image of my little sisters’ new dogs running around with their sex toys. It was bad enough when they had a _ball gag_ but then as Louis was trying to run interference with the one the other one brought out a fucking dildo and my mother _was not helping_ cause she just kept cackling like it was the funniest fucking thing she’d ever seen.”

The room collectively shared a look.

Steve raised his hand and then spoke. “So we all agree not to go into Louis’ office unless we know where Harry is then, right?”

“Better question,” Bebe said. “How long are we going to pretend with them we don’t know they’re together.”

“Good questions, good questions,” Niall said. “One. I will try and send out a message if I see Harry going into Louis’ office. Two. I say we try to drag it out as long as possible.”

“That sounds like a horrible idea that is just going to backfire on us all and make us see something we don’t want to see,” Zayn said.

“Nah,” Niall said. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

***

On January 23, Lottie walked in on them making out against the copier, thankfully full clothed. (She shrieked and threw the stack of papers she had wanted to copy right at Louis’ face)

On January 31, Steve walked into a conference room to see Harry spread out on the table, shirt unbuttoned. (He left before he was spotted and immediately called the cleaning company because they _used that conference room dammit_ )

On February 4, Niall walked into the loo and heard a low moan. (He immediately walked out of the loo and sent out a company wide memo that the bathroom on the twenty-first floor was closed until further notice. That memo was rescinded the moment he spotted Louis coming back to his desk looking happy and refreshed.)

On February 7, Bebe walked by Louis’ office on her way to getting coffee to see him with his head thrown back like he was trying to nurse a headache. (She was two steps from checking in on him when she realized she wasn’t about to deal with that shit just on the off chance that wasn’t a grimace of pain.)

On February 14, Zayn walked by a shaking car in the underground car park. (He had the sensibility to keep walking.)

But finally, they were caught. Truly, no questions asked, caught. 

On February 20, Liam walked back to his office after realizing he’d forgotten his keys in his desk drawer and was greeted with an eyeful of Louis’ bare bum as he fucked Harry over Harry’s desk. There was manly shrieking. There was manly screaming. There was manly flailing. And then of course Harry managed to come in the middle of all of this (because he was giant fucking exhibitionist and being caught turned him on like nothing else) making it an even bigger mess. Literally. (Harry’s poor keyboard)

“I hate you both _so much_ ,” Liam said, covering his eyes.

“In fairness we did think you were gone for the day,” Louis said, much too casual for someone who just got interrupted mid-shag. He was petting Harry’s hair, cuddling him close as he came down from his orgasm. 

“I’m about to be gone forever if I ever walk in on you two having sex in the open floor plan office we have going on here. You have a fucking closed office Louis.”

Louis shrugged. “Not the same thrill of being caught.”

“Not the same chance either!” Liam shrieked.

“Which is why the thrill is down.”

“I hate you, so incredibly much.”

Harry managed to give a thumbs up as Liam stormed into his office and get his keys. He left to the sound of Louis saying, “well that was fun.”

The next day there was a company wide email sent out (by Liam) asking all employees to please keep sex acts regulated to private areas and time. Everyone was very confused except for Louis and Harry who both laughed. Loudly. And obnoxiously.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this feel free to leave a comment, kudos, or [reblog the tumblr post!!](http://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/181050250581/lets-cut-right-to-the-chase-niall-said)


End file.
